Long Ago & Far Away
by Dez2sweet
Summary: Damon meets Elena in Paris while he's overseas due to World War 2. He's intrigued by her and wants to know her... Even if that means breaking all the rules.
1. Chapter: Prologue

Summary: Damon meets Elena in Paris while he's overseas due to World War 2. He's intrigued by her and wants to know her... Even if that means breaking all the rules.

A/N I had this History teacher one time that told me about how his grandparents met. I thought it was a touching story so I turned it into a longer Damon and Elena romance. This is an all human AU so I hope you all enjoy this :D Takes place from June of 1944 until July of 1944, when the Allied forces invaded Normandy during WW2. Thank you _Delenaalwaysandforever _for editing :)

Disclaimer- _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

><p><em>Dear diary,<em>

_I had this strange dream last night, It wasn't bad, it was just strange. I guess I should tell you about it, I mean that's why I'm saying all of this anyway. The dream was about Matt Donavon. You know, the neighbor, he likes me. Father thinks he's good for me but he's a good friend well a great friend but not a good husband or boyfriend. I'm only eighteen, I don't need a love life. Anyway, the dream made me want to go out with him even though he's a Nazi and I shouldn't even be talking to him. He was so sweet in the dream. I can't even explain it! He_

She stopped writing when she heard the doorbell. She placed her pen inside the book and closed it before standing up. She fixed her hair and straightened out her dress before walking to the door and opening it.

"Matt, what a wonderful surprise. What are you doing here?" He wore a pained expression on his face and she glanced behind him to find a few Nazis standing by a white van. "I need to speak to your father. Is he home?" She smiled and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Yes, I'll go get him. But I was thinking about what you asked me the other day and I came to the conclusion that yes, I will go out with you." His expression became more pained. "I- I- I really need to see your father." She nodded and turned and walked away.

She felt rejected. He asked her out almost everyday but all of a sudden he has no interest in her? She walks upstairs into her father's study. "Daddy, Matt Donavon would like to speak to you. He's at the door." He didn't look up from whatever he was reading. No one was paying any attention to her. It made her upset.

"Alright, I'll be down in a second." She nodded and strolled out of the room. She sat back down on the couch and continued writing in her diary. Grayson walked downstairs and outside. He closed the door behind him and Elena had the strongest urge to eavesdrop. She didn't because she hated it when Jeremy did it to her so she just continued with her diary.

_Anyway, as I was saying, I wanted to go out with him but when I told him yes just now, he rejected me. It was so embarrassing! I never ever want to date him! Ever! Okay, I'll talk to you later diary. I'm going to go sulk in my room._

_-Elena Gilbert._

She closed the book. It's been a few minutes, the conversation shouldn't be taking this long. She stood up from the couch and looked out the window to see her dad being shoved into the van and it taking off. She ran outside to stop them but was too late.

"No! Why not me?" She started sobbing. How could Matt do this to her, to her dad, to them? They could have had a future together!

* * *

><p>Damon was sitting at the kitchen table waiting for dinner. He was going to tell his family he finally got drafted. He's been wanting this for the longest time. Mostly because his father doesn't approve of anything he does so maybe this will make him proud.<p>

But if it doesn't at least he'd be away from him. Stefan came into the kitchen and sat across from him wearing a huge grin. Damon rose a brow and stared at him questionably. Stefan shook his head and mouthed, 'I'll tell you later.'

Damon shrugged and glared at his father as he took a seat at the head of the table. At least that's what his father called it which is stupid because the table is fucking round. "Hello Stefan." Giuseppe said. Damon rolled his eyes, that was how it was going to be? His father was going to ignore him?

"So guess what Giuseppe." Damon said before Stefan could reply. His father glared at him. "Don't call me that." Stefan pleaded Damon with his eyes to shut up. Damon knew Stefan was concerned for him. But he shouldn't be, Damon could handle himself.

Giuseppe used to abuse him when he was younger, but he stopped once he remarried. And Damon hated the new wife. No one could ever replace his mother. Especially this lady. "I am twenty two, you do not get to tell me what to do." Damon said as he stood up. Fiorella walked over and started to place food on the table.

"Dinner's done." He rolled his eyes. "Not hungry." He said as he walked out. His step-mom grabbed his arm before he got far and he yanked it away and glared at her. "Don't ever touch me again." She pulled her hand back and frowned as her eyes widened. He turned his back and made his way up the stairs.

He went into his room and grabbed a bag and started stuffing clothes in it when Stefan knocked on the door, even though it was open. Damon turned and looked at him. "What?" He asked harshly.

"Well, Katherine's at the door. And what are you doing?" Damon immediately brightened. He always felt better when Katherine was around. "I got drafted, I'm going to France." Stefan grinned.

"No way, I'm going there too. That's what I was going to say during dinner but I never got the chance." Damon chuckled and went past Stefan and downstairs. He opened the front door and saw Katherine sitting on the porch steps.

"Hey, do you want to come in?" She stared at him and pursed her lips. "I don't think that's a good idea." He shrugged and closed the door behind him. He sat next to her and tried to kiss her but she turned her head making him kiss her cheek.

He shrugged and grabbed her hand in his and held it in his lap. "So, why are you here? Not that it's a bad thing I just didn't expect you." She frowned and wouldn't look at him. She was definitely hiding something. "I don't love you." He stared at her before he chuckled.

Katherine needs to find another way to entertain herself, her games weren't funny anymore. "You worried me for a second there." She looked up at him with a sad expression. He then realized she wasn't joking. She came here to dump him. There had to be a reason why. There had to be another guy.

"Who is he?" She shook her head. "I don't know what you're talking about." He pulled his hand back and scratched the back of his neck. "Who's the guy that you've been fucking behind my back that you've decided to leave me for?" She grimaced but remained silent.

"You owe me that much." She glared at him and stood up. "I don't owe you anything." He stood up and narrowed his eyes at her. "Tell me." Katherine sighed and looked at her feet before staring into his eyes.

"Stefan." Damon glanced at the door then back at Katherine. Stefan was the other guy? Part of him was proud of his brother for finally losing his virginity. But the other part of him wanted to beat the shit out of his brother.

"Sorry." She mumbled as she walked down the steps and left him, for good. He was glad to be leaving this place, too much drama. He went inside and upstairs into his room. He just stood in the middle of the room before he turned and made his way down the hall.

He reached the last room and just walked in. Stefan was sitting at his desk, reading a book. "Oh, hi Damon, what did Katherine want?" He glared at him. How could he be so fucking calm about this? "Wouldn't you like to know."

Stefan was shocked, Damon was usually always in a good mood after he talked to Katherine. "What's wrong? What did Katherine do?" He rolled his eyes and Stefan stood up and walked over to his elder brother. "What did she do?" Damon balled his hands into fists.

"I'm only going to ask this once, and I better get the truth, did you ever have sex with Katherine, while I was dating her?" Stefan's eyes momentarily widened and his breathing hitched. "No." Before Damon thought about what he was doing, he punched Stefan.

He went tumbling back and fell into the bookcase. He sat on the floor and stared up at Damon. "I told you not to lie." He said before he walked out of the room. He went straight to his room and stuffed his bag with only the essentials.

Once he was finished, he grabbed it and went downstairs to tell his father he was leaving and he wasn't coming back unless it was to get the rest if his stuff.

"I'm leaving." Giuseppe looked up at Damon and grinned. "It's about time you moved out."

"I got drafted, and so did Stefan." His father was shocked and stood up. "He's not going, he could get killed." Damon rolled his eyes, Giuseppe would be happy he was leaving but turn around and be worried about Stefan.

"You really don't have a say." Giuseppe glared at Damon. He gave him his best smirk and strolled out of the kitchen and to the front door. He looked up the stairs before he walked out of the house. He was going to the only person he had who actually cared about him. His mom.

* * *

><p>AN I know this was short and probably not that great but I promise this will get better, and longer :) Please review! And I realized that I made it seem like Damon's mom was still alive but she's not, Damon was just visiting her grave.


	2. Chapter 1: All Hope Is Gone

A/N thank you everyone for the reviews! And thank you _Delenaalwaysandforever _for being my beta :D And I'm soooooooooo sorry that this took so long for me to post...

Disclaimer- _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: All Hope Is Gone-<p>

**We won't witness anymore freedom**

**What does anybody do we need 'em?**

**I would rather fight than let another die**

**We're the problem but we're also the solution**

**All hope is gone**

•

•

•

**Elena's POV**

_~A week later~_

I was in the kitchen preparing dinner when there was a strange noisie outside. Must be an animal. I ignored it and went back to cooking. I heard it again but paid no attention to it.

Eventually I got annoyed and went to the window to see what it was. My eyes widened and I drew in a quick breath when I noticed that it was my dad. I ran outside and my eyes filled with tears. He was back and alive.

But he was so injured. "Mom! Jeremy!" I called to my family before I held my dad. "What? I was-" Jeremy stopped talking when he noticed our father. He ran over to us and hugged us.

"Dad, where were you? What happened?" He just sat there and didn't say anything. I looked at the window and noticed my mom walking to the door. "Elena, Jeremy, how many times do I have to tell you-"

She stood there with tears forming in her eyes. "Get him inside. Quickly." She held the door open as Jeremy and I helped our dad inside. We put him on the couch and my mom shut the door before hugging him and peppering kisses all over his face.

"What happened to you?" Jeremy asked him. My dad didn't say anything and just started screaming. My eyes widened and I didn't know what to do. My mom glanced at me, looking just as shocked as I felt.

"Honey? Shh, you're okay now, you're safe." My mother said while rubbing his arm soothingly. He winced and whimpered. "Elena, go get stuff to clean this up." She motioned to all his cuts and bruises. I nodded as I ran upstairs and into the bathroom.

I grabbed the first-aid kit and ran back downstairs. I handed it to my mom and stood back. She pulled his shirt off and he whimpered again. I could hardly recognize him. His face was all black and blue. He had bruises everywhere and cuts all over his chest.

It even looked like he had broken ribs. I looked at my dad's arm and noticed it was in a very irregular position. I ran upstairs and grabbed some gauze for his ribs and arm.

Once I was back downstairs I handed my mom the gauze and she started to wrap his arm and his ribcage. He flinched and started to scream again. I felt like I was going to cry, they really hurt him, he'd probably never be the same again.

To make matters worse, Matt was one of them. Matt helped hurt him. I couldn't help it and I started to cry. Jeremy came over to me and hugged me. After a few minutes Jeremy and I decided dad wasn't going to say anything so we went back to what we were doing before.

I went into the kitchen and continued with dinner. I was making a garden casserole. It's so funny because it's my dad's favorite dish. I guess I knew he was coming.

Once it was cooking, I sat at the table and started writing in my diary.

_Dear diary,_

_Guess what! My dad's back! And just when I was thinking all hope was gone! I'm so glad he's safe! I've been worrying about him so much! You know what's funny? I was making garden casserole tonight for dinner, it's his favorite! It's like I knew he was coming home today. Ugh, I'll continue this later, mom won't leave me alone._

_-Elena Gilbert_

"Did you hear what I said Elena?" I looked up at my mom to see her holding a basket full of clothes. "What was that?" She scowled at me and handed me the basket. "Hang this up outside."

I nodded and walked into the front yard. I grabbed the pins and started putting the clothes up. I would've complained but I know my mom's busy with dad and Jeremy is working on his studies, which is great. I want him to go to college and not war.

When I was almost done I noticed a young man walking by in an army suite. He looked at me and he smiled. A small blush covered my cheeks as I smiled back. He was pretty cute. He glanced behind him to see if the other soliders were looking for him and came to the edge of the gate to talk to me.

I glanced around to see if my parents were watching and went over to him. "Hi." I said once I was standing in front of him, only the small, white fence between us.

"Hello, I'm Stefan." I shook his hand and grinned. "I'm Elena." He had the greenest eyes I've ever seen. They were so pretty. "Are you new around here? Because you look kind of lost." He chuckled.

"Yeah, I just got here a few hours ago. Hey, how about you show me around sometime?" I giggled and was about to agree when someone yelled for Stefan.

"Stefan! Now is not the time to be hitting on beautiful young women. We have to go settle in." Someone said while walking over to him. Stefan sighed and rolled his eyes. Once he reached us he grinned at me.

"Hello, I'm-" Stefan cut him off and I giggled. "Elena this is Alaric, Alaric this is Elena." I smiled and he rose a brow at Stefan before glancing behind him and smirking at someone. "I'm here to make sure he doesn't take advantage of you." Stefan glared at him.

"That's not the kind of guy I am and you know it Ric." Alaric shrugged and I bit my lip looking between the two of them. It seemed like they had problems. "Well we have to go but I was wondering if you had plans for tomorrow night? Because I would be honored if you would accompany me for dinner."

I smiled at Alaric and looked at Stefan to see his hurt and angry expression. I looked back at Alaric. "That's very thoughtful Alaric but I already have plans with Stefan, I'm going to show him around town and I don't know how long we'll take."

Stefan beamed and Alaric scowled. "Alright then, I guess I'll see you around." I nodded and watched him walk away before turning to look at Stefan. "We really have a date?" I shrugged. Stefan didn't seem like my type too much but maybe I'd give him a chance. Or I could always get Caroline to take my place. She'd probably be into him more than me.

"Well, I was just trying to get him off our backs but if you want me to show you around I will but I think I know someone that you'd like a lot more and she would really like you too." He pursed his lips. I smiled at him and glanced behind me to see the blinds move.

I rolled my eyes. I'd bet all my money that Jeremy was spying on me. And because I know him so well, he's probably going to be coming outside in a few minutes if not seconds. "I don't think anyone could like someone else more than you."

"That's sweet but trust me, you'd like her, a lot actually." He nodded and grinned. "Then set up the blind date." I laughed and was about to tell him when and where he should wait when I heard Jeremy. I rolled my eyes and turned around.

"What do you want Jer?" He glared at Stefan and looked at me. "Who's that?" I sighed and was kind of glad that I didn't like Stefan in a romantic way because I would be so embarrassed. "A friend, Caroline's friend." He chuckled.

"Oh, I guess I'll leave you two alone then." I nodded and watched him reluctantly go back inside. "Sorry, my brother is kind of protective. It's funny because I'm the older one but what are you going to do?" I said with a shrug of my shoulders.

Stefan nodded and I told him to meet me at this one café Caroline likes at five o'clock tomorrow. I finished with the clothes and went back inside. I read for a little while before I started to serve dinner.

I was going to start a new diary entry but decided not to. It could wait until tomorrow. I was tired anyway. I got my stuff together and got ready to take a long, hot bath. I put my hair up into a bun after I said goodnight to everyone.

I went upstairs and got the water ready.

Stefan seemed friendly but he also didn't seem as confident as he sounded. Which was kind of strange. He was acting like he was showing off instead of being himself. And I don't want a faker, I want someone real.

* * *

><p>I ran my purple brush through my hair, trying to get all the tangles out. I set the brush down once I was finished and stared at my reflection in the mirror. I looked terrible, I haven't slept in days.<p>

My dad has been screaming for three days straight. It got really bad when he was asleep because of nightmares. He hasn't left his room since he's been home. Actually, he hasn't left his bed. I am getting really worried.

I touched up on my makeup before heading downstairs and into the kitchen to write in my diary. I sat at the table and opened to a fresh page. I grabbed my pen and wrote the date at the top before writing.

_Dear diary,_

_I decided to go out with Stefan today, I tried to set him up with Caroline but she was sick so I had to reschedule and I set the date for today but like everything else, it didn't go my way since Caroline's going to stay with her dad in the United States for the summer._

_She's leaving in a couple of days and I'd be damned if I let her spend that time with anyone but me. I know that makes me sound kind of spoiled and greedy but I've known Car for so long, she's my best friend and I'm not going to sit around and be bored out of my mind while she's out hooking up with guys._

_Do you remember when I used to be like that? I do. It was before any of this had happened, actually when I lived in Italy for like, three years... Everyone liked me. But Jenna and John got into that horrible accident and so now I'm a good girl, since it was my fault._

_I know I shouldn't blame myself because everything happens for a reason, but if I wouldn't have said what I said to John he wouldn't have gotten into a disagreement with Jenna and stormed out. He didn't come back for over a week. Because he met Isobel and started cheating._

_Jenna found out and got into a fight with John, again, but this time it was worse..._

I stopped writing since I couldn't see anymore, my eyes were filled with unshed tears. I sat for a couple of minutes remembering what had happened. I finally took a deep breath and continued. I need to look to the future and not the past.

_Whatever, I killed them and I want to forgive myself, but I can't. Anyway, I turned into good girl Elena and started over when I moved back in with my parents. I was surprised when they even let me live with Jenna and John. But I decided that I'm going to start hanging out with Stefan. I need a distraction._

_Caroline is going to be spending all day today with her mom since it's her only day off. So, don't tell anyone, especially Stefan, but he's my last resort. It's mean, I know but I can't help it! Oh wait, Stefan is the second to last choice, Alaric would be the last choice._

_He was kind of cute but I can't see myself ever having more than a physical relationship with him, and I'm not like that anymore. I'll continue in a little bit, I am going to take breakfast up to my dad._

_-Elena Gilbert_

I stood up from the table and took the tray that my mom was holding. She smiled at me and I turned around and made my way to the stairs. I started heading up and realized it's awfully quiet. I went into my parent's room and saw my dad sitting up, like he was trying to get out of bed.

I placed the tray down on the dresser. "Good morning daddy." He looked at me and gave me a small smile. It was forced, and he looked like he was in pain. "I want to go downstairs, and eat with the rest of you." My eyes filled with tears and I grinned.

"Of course." I helped him stand up and noticed his leg, it was all blue. I stared at it and looked at his face, that looked really bad. "You need to see a doctor." He shook his head and tried to walk but he almost fell.

I put him back in the bed and pushed his pant leg up so that I can see how bad it was. "Please? It will mean the world to me." He stared at my face and sighed. "Fine." I gave him a small smile and handed him the tray.

"What happened?" He grimaced and unexpectedly started crying. "It was horrible, and I'm not going to tell you about it, it was so bad. I don't want you to know how bad but I'm glad it was me they took and not you, or your brother or your mother."

I frowned and tried to not cry but I couldn't help it and started sobbing along with him.

* * *

><p>Stefan held the door open for me and I walked into the store. Stefan insisted that he buy me something, I don't know why, I told him I didn't want anything, especially because I don't see Stefan as a possible husband.<p>

He's definitely good looking and he's really sweet and somewhat romantic but I didn't like him. Of course I liked him as a friend but nothing more.

I also decided to get a job, my mom has to work so I became like a second mom at home but with just her working, we won't get by. Jeremy is looking for a job too. My dad probably won't ever go back to work, he has to get his right leg amputated. Well, not the whole thing, just three toes.

And his left arm is broken. It hurts so much to know that Matt did this. I hate him so much. And I feel almost dirty for ever picturing myself married to him.

I shuddered and tuned back into whatever Stefan was talking about. "And this one time, my brother bought me this book, it was because he thought I would get into drawing or something but I became interested in writing."

"You must really love your brother, you speak very highly of him." He pursed his lips and shrugged. "I do love him, but I'm a horrible brother, and he hates me now." I stopped looking at the dresses I was thinking of buying.

"Let's go to the park and then we'll continue this conversation when we're seated, this seems like it'd be a long one." He nodded and chuckled halfheartedly.

Once we were sitting on a park bench I half-smiled and asked him to start from the beginning. "Ok, his name's Damon, and he's twenty-two. He is the best brother anyone could ask for and he was so kind to me and he treated me great."

His eyes were very glossy, almost like he'd cry soon if he continued. "And he sleeps around, he never really had a steady girlfriend. But he fell in love with this girl, Katherine, but I couldn't help it and I became attracted to her, she came on to me and I tried, I really tried to stop her. But she was persistent." I frowned, this didn't sound too good.

"So, eventually I stopped trying to you know, stop her, and we started sneaking around behind Damon's back. We fell in love, well she fell in love with me and I don't see her as anything more than a bed partner. But I never expected her to leave Damon and want to be with me." I nodded. I wonder how his brother took this news.

"So, what happened?" Stefan frowned and continued. "She told Damon about us and when he asked me, I panicked and I lied to him, he punched me, he definitely knows how to fight. And we aren't close anymore. He's actually here too. He got drafted and he's acting like I'm not here at all." I felt bad for Stefan but he kind of deserves how his brother is treating him.

We sat in silence for what felt like an eternity. "Elena, do you think you'd ever want to, um... Go out with me, like on an official date?" I stared at him and sighed, I could have sworn that we went over this but whatever. "I really like you Stefan, but only as a friend or even like a brother, but not romantically." He nodded and stood up and faced me.

"Come on, I'll walk you home, it's getting dark out." It just occurred to me that the sun was setting. I smiled and took his outstretched hand. We walked side by side back to my house. We talked about our friends and about our brothers. He talked about his parents and I wasn't ready to tell him about my dad so I left it out.

It's not like I lied to him or anything, I just didn't tell him the whole truth.

As we neared my house Stefan stopped outside the gate. He stared down at me and I bit my lip. I swear that if he kisses me then I'll never talk to him again. "Elena, just let me take you on one date, please?" I sighed. He was really getting on my nerves.

"I don't like you like that Stefan and it would just be a waste of time and money if I went out with you. So please, if you want to stay my friend then you'd stop asking me out." He nodded and gave me a goodbye kiss on the cheek and walked away.

I didn't even know that when your in the army that you can have freedom like Stefan has. I shrugged and went inside. I saw my dad laying on the couch flipping through the newspaper. We talked for a little while before I went upstairs to write in my diary for a bit before I went to bed.

_Dear diary,_

_I'm starting to get really tired of being friends with Stefan. I think he's used to getting what he wants so he thinks that if he keeps asking me out then I'll say yes but it's just so annoying. I don't like him like that and he won't get the hint. Well, I guess that's all I had to talk about. I'll write in you in the morning._

_-Elena Gilbert_

* * *

><p>AN Please review and tell me what you think of this so far! :)

Song: All Hope Is Gone by Slipknot


	3. Chapter 2: Can't Move On

A/N thank you everyone for reviewing! and thank you to _Delenaalwaysandforever_ for beta-ing! I don't even think that's a real word but whatever :P And I apologize for the wait, I started on three new stories for people and I thought that if I got those stories out of the way then I'll more time for this one :)

Disclaimer- _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Can't Move On-<p>

_Incomplete serious_

_Typical reaction_

_I can't get over over_

_Over you_

_This is how the story goes_

_Glory in the moment_

_You can't move on_

_cant move on_

_cant move on_

•

•

•

**Damon's POV**

I put my bag down and turned to face Alaric. "Thanks for the tour, I think I could have eventually figured out my way around but thanks anyway." He chuckled and nodded. "At least it killed sometime." I shrugged, he had a point.

"So, I heard Elijah is kinda a prick. Is that true?" Alaric looked behind him to see if anyone was listening and looked back at me and laughed. "He is such a fucking douche bag that it's not even funny! But his brother is worse." I scrunched my nose up in disgust.

I hated brothers that were back stabbers, like Stefan. He slept with Katherine and lied to me about it. "So, are you coming with the rest of us to go drive around the town for a little while? If you don't want to go I'll stay but..." He trailed off and I could tell that he wanted to go so I sighed and agreed. What's the worst that could happen?

I could get put in the same car as Stefan that's what could happen. As we walked out of the room I noticed a door and a guy was glancing around, like he's trying to sneak in there or something. "Hey, what's that?" Alaric looked at the door I was pointing to and smirked.

"That's the food pantry, we aren't allowed in there unless we have a special pass. See that guy right there? In the green shirt." I looked at who he was talking about and nodded. "That badge he has can get you in there, you have to have one to get past the guy guarding the door. It's not easy getting one, you'd have to be a major kiss up if you wanted one."

I rose my eyebrows, that badge may come in handy one day but if I have to kiss ass for it then forget it, I'll get fed so I don't need to steal food, I'm not some damn fat ass. "I bet Stefan will get one and when he does I'll just use his." Ric rolled his eyes but laughed anyway as he showed me the way outside.

Being apart of the army didn't seem as fun as it had sounded. It was actually really boring and it was horrible because Stefan was also here. I groaned and followed Ric to the car. I got up front and he got in the driver's seat.

We spent a few hours just driving around and talking. I ignored Stefan the entire time and he ignored me too. But what did I expect? Honestly I thought he would try to talk to me and I would just ignore him, that's what I want to happen but I am not going to talk to him first.

Ric stopped the car and we all decided to walk around. As we were walking I noticed this one girl. She was beautiful. She had straight dark brown hair that reached the middle of her back, and olive colored skin. She was wearing a peach colored dress that reached right above her knees.

She was paying no attention to us whatsoever. I have to know her. I was just about to go talk to her when I notice Stefan is already over there. She just laughed at whatever he said and he looks a little nervous.

God damn it! He's probably asking her out. Isn't he dating Katherine now or was she just a fling? I had to stop them but I didn't want it to seem like I was jealous or anything. "Alaric! Go ask her out or just make sure she doesn't go out with Stefan." He chuckled and shrugged. "Sure. But I never thought you'd get over Katherine so quickly."

"I didn't, but hopefully she'll help me make that happen. If it's even possible for it to happen." Alaric laughed and yelled to Stefan.

"Stefan! Now is not the time to be hitting on beautiful young women, we have to go settle in." Alaric said as he walked over to him. I was do glad to have Ric as a friend, he'd do anything for me even if it was stupid or life threatening. But that's what best friends do.

Whatever was going on made Alaric look back at me and smirk, maybe his plan was working. Alaric gave Stefan a dirty look when he was walking away and came over to me. "She said she has plans with him. I asked her out and she said she was busy with Stefan but I think that was only because of what I said."

I rolled my eyes. "Either way they have a date." He shook his head and I saw Stefan walking over to us. "What's your problem Ric? Now she doesn't even want to go out with me. She set me up on a date with her friend." I smirked, it seems like Stefan isn't too good with the ladies.

Except Katherine. I glared at him. "Well that's too bad huh? But she might still want to go out with me, she was only saying yes to you because I asked her out and she didn't want your feelings to get hurt." Stefan rolled his eyes and walked away and into the car. "She seems really sweet and caring. She probably would have said no to Stefan if I hadn't asked her out."

I grinned, I couldn't help but feel happy about all of this. "Good, so I still have a shot with her." Alaric pursed his lips and shook his head a little. "What do you mean?"

"Well, she seems guarded, like she's gotten a broken heart recently and she seems to want more of a relationship, not sex. That's just what it seems like, but I could be wrong." I rolled my eyes, no one gives me any credit, I'm not just about sex anymore, not since Katherine. "I can be in a relationship."

"Not when we are not staying here, who knows where we'll go next." I rolled my eyes. "Let's just go. I'm hungry." Ric laughed and we walked back to the car but this time _I_ was driving.

* * *

><p>Yesterday Stefan had a date but it got rescheduled to today so that means I get to walk around the town.<p>

A few hours later I found myself in a little store. It had some nice stuff but not much. As I was looking around I saw this blonde girl by the dress rack. She was pretty, not as pretty as the mystery girl but pretty.

I smirked as I walked over to her. "Hello, is something wrong?" She started to say no until she saw me. Her eyes widened and she stood up straight and pushed out her chest. "Hi, I'm Caroline." I grinned and looked her up and down. She had nice breasts, they were big.

And she was skinny. She had really pretty blue eyes too. She seemed like the perfect distraction. "Hi Caroline, I'm Damon Salvatore." I said as I kissed her hand. She giggled and bit her lip. "You're in the army huh?" I rose my eyebrow and nodded. How the hell did she know that.

"How'd you know?" She grinned. "Well, you have an accent. One that people from the States have." I nodded, no one from the U.S. Has an accent, at least not to me. If anything, she has the accent, a French one.

"Well, are you busy or can I take you out for lunch?" She pursed her lips and she mentally debated about something. It made me feel kind of angry, most girls throw themselves at me, I've never had a girl have to think about saying yes to me. Except Katherine. I need to stop thinking about her. But if it's not Katherine that's clouding my mind it's the other girl. Which is annoying since I don't know her.

"Ok, I did have a date but who cares. Let's just stop by my friend's house so I can tell her." I nodded and smirked. See? Women love me.

* * *

><p>Caroline was giving me the grand tour of her house. It was big and really nice. As she led me to her bedroom my eyes followed the lines of her body while I walked behind her. "And last but certaintly not least, my room!" She said as she opened her door. Her walls were pink and she had a white carpet. It looked really fuzzy. She had a queen sized bed with a white blanket with pink stripes on it that matched her walls.<p>

She had two closets and three dressers. They were pink with white flowers. This was the nicest room I've ever been in that a girl has invited me into.

"So, what do you want to do?" She asked as she ran her hand up and down my right arm. I smirked and glanced at her lips before looking into her eyes. "I could think of a few things."

She grinned and licked her lips, I followed the movement with my eyes before I leaned in to kiss her.

She wrapped her arms around my neck and wrapped her legs around my waist. I closed the door with my foot as I carried her over to her bed. We shed our clothes like we were in some damn contest and I kissed and sucked on her neck on my way down to her breasts.

I looked up at her and smirked as I took one nipple into my mouth. I sucked on it like there was no tomorrow. I gently bit down on it with my teeth and she moaned while arching her back. I stopped when I heard something.

"What? Why'd you stop?" She said while running her hands through my hair. I ignored her and just listened.

"Caroline! I'm home!" Her eyes widened as she sat up. "Crap, that's my mom, we have to stop." I groaned and reluctantly got up. I had a painful hard-on. She was rushing around her room picking up her clothes and putting them back on.

She started to toss me my stuff and I scowled at her while putting my clothes back on. I could hear footsteps nearing the door. She pushed me towards the closet and opened it. "Get in." I glared at her and crossed my arms. She has got to be kidding me.

"I'll hide under your bed." She rolled her eyes and shut the closet. I smirked and slipped under the bed. Her mom knocked on the door before opening it. "Caroline? Oh hi, I wasn't sure if you were home or not."

I saw her mother's feet get closer to the bed. She sat on the edge of the bed and I heard Caroline nervously laugh. "Yeah, I had a date, but I um, canceled." I noticed Caroline kept shifting her weight from one foot to the other.

"Oh, then you should invite Elena over, she's been trying to hang out with you." Her mom had a French accent just like Caroline. I bet everyone that speaks English has one too. "Maybe. Do you mind, I was kinda trying to take a nap."

"No wonder your hair is so messy and your bed is unmade and you look flushed and you don't match at-" Caroline cut her mom off. "Okay, I get it, I don't look good so can you please leave?" Her mom sighed as she stood up and left the room.

I waited a couple of minutes before getting up. Caroline was standing in the middle of the room while breathing heavy. "I hope you don't mind but I don't want to continue right now, come back in an hour or so and I'll be ready."

I nodded and said goodbye before climbing out of her window. I'm only coming back if I don't find someone else which is not likely.

* * *

><p>I ended up going back to Caroline's house later, I did find other girls though. One was named Andie and the other was Rose. It wasn't a threesome though, I saw Rose and hooked up with her and I was on my way back to my new home when I met Andie, she's a journalist.<p>

And she is wild. And I bet if I stay with her then she'd be willing to do some really kinky stuff. And I like doing really kinky stuff.

I sat on my bed and Alaric glanced at me. "How was your day?" He asked. I smirked and got more comfortable. "Fulfilling." He nodded before he laughed making me do the same. "Lucky you, they put me in more training." I chuckled.

"And you start extra training in two days, I saw the list." I turned on my side and stared at him. "I don't need training."

"Well, I know you didn't get much in the U.S. so you need training if we're going to beat the Nazis." I rolled my eyes and just kept quiet. "So you better enjoy your freedom while you have it. All of you guys that just got here got so lucky, everyone else that gets drafted gets put to work right away."

I smirked. "I'm just a lucky guy." I replied as I turned back over on my back and stared at the ceiling.

* * *

><p>AN I kinda like writing in Damon's POV better for this story, I'm not so sure why though :/ I promise next chapter will be up soon and Elena and Damon will finally meet! Anyway, please review! :D

Song: Can't Move On by Automatic Loveletter


	4. Chapter 3: Breaking The Rules

A/N Thanks so much for reviewing! :) And I'm sooooooo sorry for the long wait! Especially because this chapter is short :/ I don't even have excuse... Thank you _Delenaalwaysandforever_ for your help! :D You're the best! :*

Disclaimer_**- I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

_Living like trash, a society rash_

_Ready to brain, ready to gash_

_A bad deal and a real rough ride_

_You're doing time on the other side_

_No rebellion, not today_

_I get my kicks in my own way_

_Right, OK_

_Just keep on breaking the rules_

_Come on, get ready to rule_

•

•

•

Damon's POV

"Yeah, she was looking for a job. I think it's because her family is having financial problems." Stefan said to his friend Tyler as they sat on their bunks. It was right across from me and Alaric's sleeping area.

I sat up in bed and listened. I think this was about that one girl I saw the other day. "You should help her." Tyler suggested. I scoffed, if anyone was helping her it would be me. "I want to, but I don't know how, she doesn't want any handouts. I don't know how to secretly do it."

* * *

><p>I stayed up all night long thinking of ways to help her, when I remembered that guy with the badge to get into the food pantry. If I could get him to give that to me then I could bring food to her.<p>

I waited until I knew everyone was sleeping and then got dressed and went down the hall and into the last room on the left. I shook the guy until he finally started to stir. He blinked repeatedly until he focused on my face.

"Damon? What do you want?" I smirked and shrugged. "I want to make a deal." He narrowed his eyes at me. I guess this guy was smarter than I thought. "What kind of deal?" I glanced around the room to see if I could steal the badge if he didn't give it to me. No luck.

"I'll teach you how to get girls if you let me have your badge." His brows furrowed in confusion. "The one to get in the food pantry?" I rolled my eyes, I was mistaken, he wasn't all that smart. "That's the one." He thought it over before he grinned.

"Wait, you're going to keep it? Like, forever?" I nodded. I hope I wasn't pushing my luck. "Okay, but you better swear that I can get a girl."

"No, I swear I'll teach you the technique on how to get a girl but I can't guarantee that you will definitely get one, if you do exactly what I tell you and you still don't get the girl then that's not my problem." He thought it over and sighed.

"Fine." I grinned and watched as he got out of bed and opened a drawer. He grabbed a box and pulled an envelope out of it. He handed it to me and I thanked him and turned to leave. At the door I turned and looked back at him.

"You have my word that I will tell you every trick to getting girls so you'll have to give me your word that you won't try and take this back." He nodded. "I swear that I won't even think about asking for that back." I smirked and walked out if the room and straight to the food pantry. I was surprised no one was there guarding it.

I opened it and walked inside. There were shelves upon shelves of food. It was like a library of food. I walked around and tried to find the best food in there. I saw a few stakes and grabbed a basket I saw laying around and started putting them inside.

I hope she isn't a vegetarian. Once I was finished I opened the door to find Ric standing there glaring at me. "What are you doing? You could get in a lot of trouble, you don't have a badge and if you would have gotten caught who knows what would have happened to you." I smirked and showed him my brand new badge. He stared at it before he laughed.

"Okay then. When are you bringing that to her?" I shrugged. "As soon as it gets light out. You'll make sure I don't get caught right?" Ric glared at me. "That's what best friends do right?" I nodded and followed him back to our bunks.

* * *

><p>I stood outside the girl's door and felt really nervous. I hated it, I didn't even know her yet and she already makes me nervous and I do not get nervous. Imagine what it will be like when I do know her. I shuddered. I finally knocked on the door and had to wait a few minutes before she opened it. What if she didn't open it?<p>

"Hey Stefan you're early. Is some-" She stopped talking when she noticed me. I couldn't help how jealous I felt when I heard her say Stefan was coming. "Hi." I said lamely. She smiled and glanced behind her.

"Hi. Uh, are you one of Jeremy's friends?" I rose an eyebrow. But realized she doesn't know me so it's okay that she thinks I'm here for someone else. But she was even more beautiful up close. "No, no. I came here to see you." A look of surprise washed over her features.

"Um, I'm sorry but who are you again?" I can't believe I forgot to introduce myself. I mentally slapped myself. "I'm Damon Salva-" She cut me off and grinned. "Damon Salvatore?" I rose an eyebrow, she made me feel like a major douche. She knew me but I had no clue who she was. "Yeah, how'd you know that?" She giggled and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"Your Stefan's brother. He talks about you a lot. And a lot about Katherine." I scoffed. "Of course he talks about her, she's the love of his life." I said in disdain. She shook her head. "Not according to him." If that was her way of making me forgive Stefan, it wasn't working. It made matters worse. Stefan just hooked up with Katherine so he could learn sex tips? Yep, that sounds much better, I thought sarcastically.

"What do you mean?" I asked and she shrugged. "He didn't love her, he said he tried to turn her down but she was persistent." I nodded. What a load of bullshit. "Well, I brought these for you." I said as I handed her the basket. She thanked me and took it from me.

Her face lit up as soon as she saw what was inside. "Oh my God! I love stakes, they're my favorite. Thank you so much!" I grinned, she couldn't possibly understand how happy that made me. I don't know why I expected her to hug me though. I wanted her to thank me by jumping into my arms but whatever. "It was nothing really. I'm just glad to help."

She nodded. "Um, just hold on one second, I'll go put this inside." I nodded and watched her go. It took her a while to come back outside, I thought she wasn't coming back at all. Which would have been horrible.

"Sorry I took so long, my brother was interrogating me." I nodded. It probably had something to do with me. "So, you never told me your name." She smirked and nodded. "Yeah, because I didn't want to." I couldn't believe she just said that. My jaw dropped before she busted out laughing.

"I'm just kidding. My name's Elena, Elena Gilbert." She said once she calmed down. I felt like a total idiot, but instead of getting mad at her or even stop liking her I think I like her more for that. She has a sense of humor. One that Stefan wouldn't get.

"Wait, you're Caroline's friend right?" She furrowed her brows and nodded. "Yeah, how'd you know that?" I smirked. "I was with her yesterday." She looked really hurt. Hopefully it's because she's jealous but then again I felt bad about bragging about Caroline.

"Yesterday?" I pursed my lips and decided to take what I said back. "Wait, yesterday I was with Andie, the day before was with Caroline. I was also with Rose yesterday." I pretended to be deep in thought. Elena didn't look convinced.

"Thanks for trying to make me feel better but I know you're lying." I frowned. Whatever made her upset wasn't because she was jealous. "What's wrong?" Her bottom lip was quivering and her eyes were glossy.

She sat down on the porch steps and I sat next to her. I was tempted to hug her but I didn't want to ruin what has only just begun between us.

"She's been my best friend for as long as I could remember. She's going to the U.S. to spend the summer with her dad and she's leaving the day after tomorrow so we were supposed to spend that time together." She paused to take a deep breath.

"So the day before yesterday, she said she was sick so we didn't hang out and yesterday she said she was spending time with her mom but I guess she didn't do that." She glanced at me. I felt like this was all my fault but it wasn't and it was driving me crazy, why am I taking the blame when it's Caroline's fault?

"So she lied to me so she could be with you, and I know it's really not that big of a deal so I don't know why I'm so upset. Maybe because I made hanging out with her my number one priority when all I was to her was an option." She started crying. Fuck it, I thought as I wrapped my arms around her small frame and pulled her close.

I didn't even care that her tears were ruining my shirt. To be honest, I was super excited that she was in my embrace on the first day we officially met. I don't want to be with her just once, I want to be with her forever. "Thanks." She said after she pulled back. She wipes her eyes and gives me a small smile.

"Your welcome." She nods and looks at her feet. "Why are you helping me? And my family?" I smile in embarrassment. "I wanted to meet you and I think it would have been weird if I just knocked on your door and asked for you." She giggles and shakes her head.

"It's weird that you just show up with food, my favorite nonetheless." I nod. I guess that is pretty weird. "I like you Elena, and I hope you can grow to like me too." I tell her and I watch as her eyes widen. I'm such a creep. Who shows up on someone's doorstep with food and tries to go out with them? Me, obviously.

"Maybe. Well, I hope I see you again Damon but I must get to bed." I nod and walk with her up the porch a little bit. "Goodnight Elena." She smiles while grabbing the doorknob. "Goodnight Damon. See you around?" She asks once the door's open. I nod and grin as the door closes.

Being in Paris just got a whole lot better.

* * *

><p>AN They finally met! :D after this, things start getting interesting... And easier to write lol :D Please review! :)

Song: Breaking The Rules by AC/DC


	5. Chapter 4: Glitter In The Air

A/N thanks for reviewing! :) And thanks Delenaalwaysandforever for revising and reviewing, even though you don't have to since you read the chapter ahead of time! :D

And I've been getting mostly anonymous reviews and so I don't get to personally thank you all, sooo... Thank you all sooooooooooo much for reviewing! :D

Disclaimer:_** I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

Chapter 4: Glitter In The Air

Have you ever been touched so gently

You had to cry

Have you ever invited a stranger

To come inside

.

.

.

Elena's POV

I close the door and sit on the couch after Damon left. That was really sweet. I smile and go upstairs and grab my diary.

_Dear diary,_

_I just met Stefan's brother today, Damon Salvatore. He's really handsome. That word doesn't even do him justice. That's how handsome he is. He has extremely dark brown hair, it looks black but if you really look at it then you can tell it's brown. He also has the bluest eyes I've ever seen. Bluer than Caroline's! He is so sweet! He brought us stakes, it's like he knew we are struggling. And normally I hate handouts but it's different this time. I don't know how to explain it. And you know stakes are my favorite so I found that pretty funny too. I guess it is a little weird though. But it was really sweet! Alright, talk to you soon._

_-Elena Gilbert_

I close my book and grab my clothes and get ready for bed.

* * *

><p>I was in the kitchen making dinner when the doorbell rang. I smiled, -but tried not to- it was probably Damon. He's been over every night this week.<p>

I practically run to the living room and fix my hair before opening the door.

"Hi Damon, d-" I stand there a little more than shocked when I see it's Stefan. "Oh, hi Stefan. What are you doing here?" He shifts his weight to his left foot as he smiles nervously.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know you were expecting my brother." I nod and step outside. "It's fine. Did you, um, need something?" He chuckles and shakes his head. "No, I just wanted to see you. I haven't spoken to you in a while and I thought we were friends so..." He trails off. I smile but in reality I'm annoyed, he just wants to come over -uninvited- and talk when I'm expecting company? Nope, sorry Stefan. But I shouldn't be mad at him. Damon does it every night. I guess that shows which Salvatore I like best.

"Well, how about we talk tomorrow morning, we can hang out for breakfast?" He purses his lips and finally nods. "That sounds good." I smile and watch him walk away. I sigh and go back inside. I don't think Damon would like it if he found out I had plans with Stefan tomorrow morning. Maybe I'll invite him too.

I set up dinner and I get my family and they all come downstairs and sit at the table. "What? You're not eating with us?" My mom asks me. I try not to smile and shrug. "I have other plans." She nods and gives me a knowing smile as I walk into the living room with my diary. I put it under the couch and wait for Damon.

Five minutes later there's a knock at the door. If it's not Damon I'll be so upset. I open the door and smile upon seeing him. "Hi." He says and my smile turns into a grin. "Hi." I don't step outside right away and bite my lip.

"Um, are you hungry?" He smirks. "Kinda. Do you want to go out or eat in?" I giggle and shrug. "We're sorta doing both." I reply as he hands me the basket. I put it inside and bring a tray out for him and go back in and grab one for myself.

"I hope you like it, I made it especially for you." He grins and sits on one of the chairs on the porch. I sit next to him after closing the door. "Merci beaucoup." I roll my eyes and toss a pea at him. He sounds so funny when he tries to speak French, but it's also kinda cute.

He was initially shocked before he tossed a pea back at me. Soon we just threw peas at each other until they were all over the porch instead of on the plates. I'm going to hate cleaning that up later.

I finally stopped laughing and grinned at him. I can totally see myself in a relationship with Damon. He's sweet and funny and has this arrogance that I can't seem to get enough of.

"So Damon, what's your favorite color?" He laughs and picks up his cup and takes a drink before answering. "I've always liked the color blue." I grin, I bet he really loves the color of his eyes, but not as much as I do.

"What's your favorite fruit?" He asks me and I laugh and really think about it. I was thinking of my favorite color and he asks me about fruits? "I guess I like oranges." He stares at me in wonder before a wide grin spreads across his beautiful face. "Me too." It's almost like fate brought us together.

* * *

><p>An hour later I start to take our dishes inside. I notice my dad sitting on the couch looking at the paper. I know he's trying to eavesdrop though. I smile at him as I head back outside.<p>

I sit back next to Damon and neither one of us say anything. It's not as awkward as you'd think, it was honestly a very comfortable silence.

"So, let's talk about past relationships." I look over at Damon and roll my eyes. Of course he'd want to know about my exes. He seems like the jealous type. "I've only had one boyfriend." He stares at me in shock and I nod my head and look at the ground. I feel like such a prude.

"What about you?" He chuckles. "I only really wanted to know about your past, I've been with too many people to have a conversation about exes. The only important one is Katherine, because if she wouldn't have fucked my brother, then I'd never even dream of having a chance with you."

"So you think you have a chance with me huh?" His eyes widen and I laugh at him. "I'm just kidding, I think there's a possibility that I'd marry you." I say with a small smile. He has a worried look on his face but it disappears quickly.

"Good." He smiles and looks at the yard. I don't think he was thinking about marriage, he was probably just trying to get me in his bed. Which I wouldn't allow unless there was at least a possibility of getting married.

"Are you busy tomorrow morning?" I ask when I notice he isn't going to say anything. "I'll always be free for you." I smile and blush slightly. He won't be free if I tell him Stefan will be included in my plans.

"Well there's this little café by the Eiffel Tower and I wanted you to meet me there for breakfast." He nods. "I'll be there. What time?" I purse my lips. I didn't even tell Stefan a time. "Um, how about nine?" He nods and we talked some more before saying good night.

I walked him to the end of the yard and watched him walk down the street.

* * *

><p>I sat at one of the little tables inside of the café waiting for Damon and Stefan. I should have thought this through better because this could end very badly for everyone.<p>

Damon is late, it was already nine-thirty. Stefan didn't even get a specific time so I can't really consider him late.

I smiled as I saw Stefan approach. "Good morning. I'm glad you're here, I wasn't sure what time to stop by so I came last night to see when it would open and just took a guess." He said while taking a seat next to me. I wish he had taken the seat across from me because when Damon shows up he won't be too happy about this.

I already know he's going to be upset that Stefan's here but now he's sitting next to me so it makes everything worse.

"Good morning. Sorry that I didn't tell you a specific time. It honestly never even crossed my mind." He chuckled and looked over the menu.

I was looking at my menu and got so wrapped up in my own thoughts that I just stared at it without actually seeing it. That's when I heard Damon.

"Hey Elena, sorry I'm late. It was difficult tryi-" He stopped talking and glared at Stefan. "Late for what?" Stefan asked and I bit my lip and looked back and forth between the two of them. I knew it, this was a bad idea. Why couldn't I just tell Stefan I was with Damon and ask him to back off?

"What are you doing here?" Damon asked, completely ignoring Stefan's question. Stefan glanced at me and I saw understanding flash through his eyes before he pursed his lips.

"Having breakfast. What about you?" Damon looked at me for a split second. I thought he was going to walk out by the way his body turned slightly towards the exit.

"I'm here with Elena. So thanks for keeping my date company but you can go now. She's not Katherine, which is still your girlfriend right?" Stefan rolled his eyes as Damon ran his left hand through his unkempt hair. It was like he got out of bed and came straight here to have breakfast with me. He looked a mess but he was still very handsome. More so than Stefan.

"She was never my girlfriend to begin with! She came on to me and I had trouble resisting! But she got this idea in her head that we fell in love and are getting married or whatever. But we're not, I don't have any feelings for her." Stefan said exasperated. Damon scoffed and rolled his eyes. I could tell he was done with this conversation. But I'm not letting either one of them leave without resolving this and finding out everything about Katherine.

Damon turned to leave but I shot up and grabbed his arm. He stared at my hand as if I burned him. "Wait Damon, I invited you both here because if you want anything serious to happen between us, then you and Stefan have to get along." Stefan nodded with a smug smile and Damon looked about ready to rip his throat out.

"Why?" Damon asked without taking his eyes off Stefan. "Because Stefan is my friend and I don't want my friend and my possible future boyfriend to hate each other. Especially since you're related." Stefan nodded again and I gave him a warning look. The comment about future boyfriend must have changed Damon's mind because he sighed and loosened up a bit.

"Fine, but if things don't work out today between us," He motioned to himself and Stefan. "Then I won't try working things out with him again." I nod. That's a start. "Thank you." I give him a hug and sit back down. Damon continues to glare at Stefan.

He expected Stefan to get up but when he didn't he gave up and sat across from me. "Alright, let's begin." I say and neither one of them say anything. I groan and start over.

"So Damon, how did you meet Katherine?" His face shifted from anger to bitterness. "I was on my way home from school and I saw her walking down the street. Me being me I went up to her and turned on the charm. I asked her on a date and she said yes." He stopped talking and he had a faraway look in his eyes. I grabbed his hand and held it in mine as a silent encouragement.

"We went on several dates and on the second we spent the night together. On the sixth date I knew I fell in love. I told her on the ninth date and she said it back to me. I thought she'd be the one. I was sure she'd become Mrs. Salvatore. That's still a possibility." Damon said as he looked at Stefan. He rolled his eyes and Damon continued.

"We were together a year before I found out about Stefan. I was so excited about being drafted and I told Stefan and he was also coming here. But I went outside since Katherine showed up and she told me she didn't love me. That's how she said it. I made her tell me why and she said because of him." He glared at Stefan once more. That's a face I'm getting used to seeing etched onto his perfect features. And it's not how I would like to remember him.

"And I couldn't help it and I went inside and asked him about it and he lied and so I punched him." My eyes widened and I gasped and stated at Stefan, he wouldn't meet my eyes.

"And here we are today, me hating him and Stefan not caring."

"You don't know that! Maybe I do care." Stefan defended himself. "But you probably don't." Damon said with a hint of despair in his voice. I closed my eyes for a few seconds. I hope they fix this because if they don't then I'm done with the both of them. They are causing me a lot of stress.

"I'm sorry Damon. But you know how Katherine is. She always gets what she wants, and at the time she wanted me and I wanted her and I tried to say no but she wouldn't stop." Stefan was on the verge of tears and I wanted to hug him so badly but I didn't want to let Damon's hand go to do so.

"And so I eventually gave in and I felt like crap afterward. She kept coming back when she knew you weren't home and it became an affair. I'm so sorry Damon. You can't understand how much I regret my actions. But I hope we can get past this." Stefan begged.

"Fine Stefan, I forgive you." I narrowed my eyes at Damon. That sounded sarcastic. And if it wasn't then why did he just forgive Stefan just like that? I glanced over at Stefan to see him wearing a similar expression. Damon smirked upon noticing the look our face.

"Because if you wouldn't have started a relationship with that heartless bitch, then I wouldn't have been able to start one with Elena. So I forgive you and I'm also very thankful." He winks at me and I feel myself blush deeply. That was the sweetest thing anyone has ever said about me. I grin and Stefan rolls his eyes.

"Thanks Damon. Now that everything is settled then I should leave you two lovebirds alone." Stefan said as he stood up from the seat beside me. "And you owe me a breakfast date." Stefan said with a small smile on his face. Damon glared at him and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Fine, you have to at least find time away from my brother to hang out with me." I shrug. If I dated Damon then I wouldn't have too much time with him before he goes back to the states. And I don't want to balance spending time with both Stefan and Damon.

"Maybe Stefan." He nods and walks away. Damon gets up and takes the seat that was once occupied by Stefan. "I prefer you sitting across from me." He chuckles and moves his seat. "Happy?"

I roll my eyes and don't answer him. "Thanks Damon. That meant a lot." He smirks. "I didn't know me sitting across from you meant so much to you." I giggle and playfully kick him under the table. "You know what I mean." Damon nods and takes my hand in his. "Yeah, I know." We just sit there and stare into each others eyes.

I guess this wasn't a bad idea after all.

* * *

><p><em>Dear diary,<em>

_It's been three days since I got Damon and Stefan to be on good terms, and it's brought me closer to Damon and even a little closer to Stefan. But I barely talk to Stefan. He finally gets that I want to get to know Damon and he's backed off. And Damon comes by every night. I make him dinner and dessert and we just sit and eat and talk and more often then not we end up in a mini food fight that I always have to clean up. But I don't mind, it's fun. He's so funny though, he has a sexual innuendo for just about everything I say. I told him I don't like it when he makes jokes like that because it makes me uncomfortable since I'm a virgin. He stopped but every once in a while he'd throw one out there. I should go now, Damon will be here soon. Good night diary._

_-Elena Gilbert_

I shut the book and put it under the couch cushion before setting the table for dinner. My mom started cooking again so now all I make are meals for Damon and I. That's it. Jeremy is quite jealous because my meals are so fancy while his are all about conserving food.

Sometimes I make him a plate but it's rare because I only make enough for two. Today I made dinner for everyone because I'm planning on introducing Damon to my family. That's why I look extra nice.

I open the front door when I see Damon walking up through the window. He raises an eyebrow and smirks. "Someone was waiting for me."

"Aren't I always." I joke. He chuckles and I nervously step outside. I didn't know how to start this off.

My hands were getting clammy and my face was most likely red.

"So Damon," He sat down and I stood awkwardly above him.

"So Elena." He mocked me. I rolled my eyes. This should be like ripping off a band-aid. Quick, easy, and painless. But it's sometimes painful. No, no negative thoughts.

"I wanted to introduce you to my family, over dinner, w-with them." He looked surprised but a small smile formed on his oh so handsome face.

"I'd be honored." He said and stood up. I took his hand and led him inside.

"This is the living room," I stopped and let him look around. "It's nice." I nodded my thanks and continued on my way to the kitchen.

"That's where the laundry gets done. That's a closet, up those stairs are mine, my brother's, and my parents' bedrooms, my dad's study, and there is also a guest bedroom." I said while pointing out the rooms downstairs out.

"Will you be showing me your bedroom?" Damon asked with a wicked smirk. I narrowed my eyes at him. "No. And I'm not that type of girl. I want to be married first." He shrugged and had a thoughtful look on his face.

"And finally, the kitchen!" I said while placing my hands on the large oak table. It had a white tablecloth on it with the best china and silverware in France. There was also a bottle of wine with five glasses.

"It's a lot nicer than my kitchen back home." I pursed my lips. I didn't really know how to respond to that. "Thank you." He nodded.

"Let's wait outside and I'll go get my parents and my brother and introduce you while everyone is at the table." He nodded and followed me out of the house.

After he was sitting on the porch, I went inside and got everybody situated at the table. "I'll be right back." I told my mother as she placed the food on the table. "Okay." I smiled and just about ran to the door. I opened it and Damon stood up.

"Come on in." I said and Damon smiled. I grabbed his hand and slipped my fingers through his. We walked into the kitchen and I cleared my throat to get everybody's attention.

"Um, Damon, this is my younger brother Jeremy, my mom Miranda Gilbert, and my dad Grayson Gilbert. Everybody this is my boyfriend Damon." I motioned to each person in my family. Damon smiled and shook hands with my brother.

"Nice to meet you." Damon said and Jeremy narrowed his eyes at him. "We'll see about that during dinner." I rolled my eyes. He was always so nice to Matt. But then I never introduced Matt as my boyfriend. Saying his name left a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Jeremy!" I hissed and Damon shook his head. "It's fine. He's just protective." I nodded. He was definitely protective, a little too protective.

My mom stuck her hand out and Damon took it in his and laid a small kiss on it. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

"The pleasure is all mine." Damon said while letting my mom's hand drop. She grinned. "You're quite the charmer Mr. Salvatore. I see why my daughter chose you over Stefan." I glared at my mom and she smiled at me. She was definitely complicating things for me. Damon looked jealous for a split second before he masked it with a small smile. Which was obviously forced. "It's an honor to meet you Mr. Gilbert." Damon said to my dad. He just nodded.

"I don't understand why you chose Damon here over Stefan. Sure Damon has charm and he has good looks but Stefan will never leave you." My dad said as Damon and I took a seat across from Jeremy and my mom. Dad was at the head of the table.

"How would you know, sir?" Damon asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. I grabbed his hand underneath the table and smiled at him when he looked at me. It was meant to reassure him.

"I met Stefan and he seemed like a good enough fellow." I rolled my eyes. But people act differently when they are around someone's parents.

"He's a cheater and a liar." Damon said and I bit my lip. This wasn't going the way I had planned. "Have _you _ever even met Stefan?" My dad said while giving Damon a death glare.

"Of course I have. He's my brother." My dad rose both brows and nodded. "I guess you know him best then." Damon nodded and I searched my mind desperately for a topic to talk about.

"How did you meet Stefan?" Damon asked my parents. I sighed and rolled my eyes. Not this story again.

"Well, Stefan came over looking for Elena one afternoon and she was in the shower and so I invited him in and we just started talking and then Elena came and the two of them went outside for a little while and then Stefan went home. But he's such a gentleman." My mother said. She had a small smile on her face and Damon looked like he wanted to throw up.

"So he just showed up and you started talking to him?" He asked and mother nodded. "Pretty much."

"Um, okay." She nodded and I gently squeezed Damon's hand. If this was going to work out for Damon and I, then I need everyone to know that Stefan isn't an option in my mind. Especially Damon.

"So I'm guessing that you both think that Stefan is perfect for Elena?" Damon asked and my father nodded and my mom ignored the question and just started serving everybody.

"Well, that's too bad. Because I can't stand Stefan and I really like Damon. And if you guys can't deal with that then that's just too bad because I will always choose Damon." Everyone had shocked expressions on their faces. I stood up from the table.

"We are going for a walk and will eat later." I said while motioning for Damon to follow me. I walked out of the kitchen and into the living, not even checking to see if Damon was following behind me.

"It was nice meeting all of you." Damon said before walking with me outside. I closed the front door when we were on the porch.

"I'm sorry about that. I didn't know they'd act like that. I mean I expected it from Jeremy because he's always like that but my parents are usually supportive of my decisions." I felt my eyes fill with tears and spill over. Damon placed his hands on my cheeks and wiped my tears away with the pad of his thumbs.

He left his hands there and just stared at me.

"It's okay, because I don't care if your family hates me or not because all I need is for _you _to like me." I smile at him and place my hands over his. "I do like you."

"Good because I like you too." We stare at each other for what felt like an eternity before he leaned in and placed a feather light kiss on my lips.

I could hear my heart beating in my ears and I bet he can hear it too. When our lips gently connected like that, I felt sparks and I could have sworn I heard fireworks going off in the distance. All from a small brush of the lips.

He pulled back and smiled. "I hope that was okay." I nod enthusiastically. "It was more than okay. I wouldn't even be mad if you did it again." He chuckled. "Good, because I'm going to."

He leaned forward and crushed his lips against mine. It was the most sweetest yet passionate kiss I've ever experienced.

His tongue found it's way into my mouth as mine found it's way into his.

He tastes so wonderful. I never want this moment to end.

Our tongues battle for dominance and I can't help but think that Damon wants more than just sex. He wants me, forever and I want him.

My hands find their way to his neck and slowly into his dark brown hair. I grab it and pull him as close as we can get without sharing shoes.

His hands make there way down my body but don't leave my waist. He doesn't want to push me even though I know that's what's on his mind. It's such a sweet gesture.

I pull back to catch my breath and we stare at each other while we both breath heavily. His beautiful blue eyes, that are usually really light, are now as dark as the ocean. They are still the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. I'd want our children to have his eyes.

Wait, where in the world did that come from? Our children? What is wrong with me? I kiss him twice and all of a sudden we're going to have children together?

I lightly shake my head to clear these types of thoughts and find myself staring into his eyes once again. I finally know why they darkened, he has been overcome by lust.

That's probably why I have this abnormal tingling sensation in the pit of my stomach. I want him, badly.

I smile at him. I really want to kiss him again but I don't want to make the first move.

As if he could read my mind he smirks and leans toward me again. As soon as our lips meet I hear my dad.

"Elena!" Damon and I both let go of each other and step back. I feel myself blush as embarrassment kicks in. My dad just caught me kissing Damon. He already doesn't like him and this is just going to make things worse.

"Elena go inside, I'll speak with you later. Right now I'd like to speak to Damon." I nod. "Good night Damon. I'll see you tomorrow." He nods but by the look on my dad's face it's telling me that I probably won't be able to see Damon for a long time. But I wouldn't mind breaking a few rules for Damon.

"Good night." I walk inside and grab my diary before heading upstairs. I don't want to eavesdrop because I'm afraid of what I might hear. I sit on my bed and open to a fresh page.

_Dear diary,_

_I have a lot to tell you. First I introduced Damon to my family. They were all so mean to him so I took him outside and we ended up kissing. It was the best kiss of my life! He tasted delicious! I can't even explain it... It was like it was his own personal taste. And I just couldn't get enough. But then my dad caught us and I was so embarrassed. He's talking to Damon now and then he's going to come in here and talk to me. Ugh! The horror! Haha! Anyway, I wanted to write in you because I realized that I love Damon. And I want to be with him forever and ever and never ever let him go but I've always wanted to go the traditional way, so if my parents don't approve of him then I don't think we'll work out because I'm close to my family and I can't choose between him and them. Even though in the back of my mind I'll always choose him... I don't want to talk about this anymore. Good night._

_-Elena Gilbert._

I shut my diary and smile as I lay on my back. I love Damon. I love Damon. I LOVE DAMON! I want to scream because I'm so happy! I can't wait to tell him!

But what if he doesn't feel the same way? I know he likes me but what if he doesn't love me, at least not yet? I'll wait to tell him. I grin and close my eyes and start to fall asleep.

But I don't get the chance to, because my father walks in.

"Elena sweetie, I need to talk to you." I sit up in bed and stare at him.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about dinner, I acted very immature but Damon is going to eventually go back to the U.S.A. and I don't want you getting hurt because of that." I scrunch my eyebrows together. What is wrong with my family?

"But Stefan is leaving too. He probably goes back the same time Damon does, if not before him." My dad nods. "But Stefan is better marriage material." I throw my arms up in exasperation.

"No one said anything about marriage. But if I want to marry Damon, I'd need you to be okay with that." I grab my dad's good hand. "I love him and he may be the one. But things won't work out if you guys don't like him."

"Things just wouldn't work out anyway. I know his type." My father said and I let go of his hand. His type?

"What do you mean?" Dad shrugged. "All he wants is sex and once he gets it, he'll be gone." I shake my head.

"I don't believe that. And I changed my mind. I don't need you and mom and Jer to support my decision, because if I decide I want to be with Damon for the rest of my life then I will. And I don't care what you say." My dad nodded. "Alright then. I'll talk to you in the morning. Good night."

"Thanks." I feel a little bad for not saying good night back but I'm just so angry that I'd prefer him to have a horrible night, filled with nightmares.

"And Elena, you have my blessing if you do decide you want to marry Damon. You both care deeply for one another, I can tell. I just wanted to make sure you both are serious for one another." I watch as my dad gets off my bed and leaves my room. Why is my dad so moody?

* * *

><p>AN Soooo... What'd you think? Please tell me in a review! ;D And I know things seem rushed but that's how it happened in real life, they met and fell in love within two weeks so I'm trying to incorporate that in the story. But I doubt you guys mind too much ;) haha

Oh and before I forget, I'm going to be starting a new story :) And I wanted to get your opinion on it, it will be called;

**Get The Party Started **and the summary will be; _While Stefan's away, Elena will play! Damon convinces Elena to stop obsessing over the fact that Stefan left and to start having fun. But with all actions there are consequences..._

What do you all think? Does it sound any good? :/

Song: Glitter In The Air by P!nk (it's like my favorite song right now and you guys should really listen to it.)


	6. Chapter 5: Trouble

A/N Thank you all soooo much! I've never had this many reviews for only five chapters!

Thanks Delenaalwaysandforever, you're amazing!

Disclaimer: _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

Chapter 5: Trouble-

I'm in trouble

I'm so cliché

See that word just wears me out

Makes me feel like just another boy

To laugh and joke about

•

•

•

Damon's POV

I'll admit it, I'm terrified to be left alone with Elena's protective father.

He wants to talk to me and he doesn't look happy, in the slightest.

He didn't like me before and now since I got caught kissing her then he probably wants to kill me.

"Have a seat." He motioned to one of the chairs and I wanted to say no because then he'd be taller than me and I don't like feeling even the slightest bit intimidated.

But since I'm already on his bad side I take a seat and stare up at him.

My heart's beating so fast it feels like it's going to jump right out of my chest.

This is so nerve racking. We've been sitting here for one minute and thirty-two seconds without speaking. And yes, I was counting.

"So, how do you feel about my daughter?" He finally breaks the awkward silence. "Elena?" God I'm such an idiot. That's the only daughter he has. I mentally face palm myself.

"Are you saying you're fooling around with my other daughter." Fuck. My. Life. He has other daughters? And my comment made it sound like I was guilty of cheating.

"I'm not. I swear on my mother's grave that I'm only with your daughter. I mean I'm only with Elena." Grayson stared at me before a grin spread across his face and he laughed at me. What is wrong with him? He's crazy. Wait! I take that back, Elena told me that he's been through a very bad experience, it may have messed with his head.

"I only have two children, Jeremy and Elena. I was just messing with you. At first I was wary of you but it seems to me that you actually care for her. And not just for sex. So if you and her ever decide to stay together forever then you have my blessing." I grin. Wow, he likes me. Someone actually thinks I'm better for their daughter than Stefan.

"Thank you so much Mr. Gilbert! I'm so happy to hear that." Grayson nods and narrows his eyes. His mood swings are starting to give me whiplash. "But if she ever gets hurt then there _will _be hell to pay." I nod. I would never hurt Elena but sometimes things happen involuntary.

"Trust me, I will never purposely hurt Elena. I think I love her." Did I honestly admit to Elena's dad that I loved her? Especially before Elena knows for herself. Who does that?

"Good. Now go home and don't let me ever catch you kiss my daughter again." I nod and stand up. I guess he won't be invited to our wedding.

Did I really just think that? God, I need a drink.

"This has been an interesting day." I say as I walk down the porch steps. "Yes it has."

I smile and wave as I walk away.

When I'm about a block from Elena's house it finally sets in. I love Elena.

* * *

><p>"What's bothering you?" Alaric asks me, sounding annoyed. I've been awake for three hours tossing and turning in bed. I can't get Elena off my mind.<p>

"Nothing." I say automatically. I know I can trust Alaric but I kinda don't want to admit that I'm addicted to Elena. I've known her for about two weeks and she's all I think about.

"I know you're lying, so just tell me." I sigh and turn to face him.

"It's Elena." He grins and tells me to go on.

"Well, she's all I think about. And when I do think about her she puts my stomach in a whirl. And I can't blame Stefan for liking her too because what's not to adore?" Ric chuckles. "I know what you mean. I met her once and her deep brown eyes are just so hypnotizing." I glare at him. What the hell?

"You don't stand a chance with her so you better stop your fantasizes about her right now." Ric stares at me, open mouthed. "Damn, you really do love her." I roll my eyes and continue. And I just hate that he can read me like an open book. I never admitted that I loved her to him but he just knows.

"We're from two different cultures but we have so much in common. It's like, it's like destiny." Alaric laughs at me. "That's deep man, you should write poetry." I roll my eyes.

"And I go to her house so much that I swear she's going mad. And I kissed her today. After that I realized she's all I want." Ric smiles and purses his lips. "I hate to tell you this buddy, but your getting sent back to the U.S. in a week. So better tell her how you feel. And fast."

I groan and nod. "What if she doesn't feel the same way?" Ric shrugs. "What if she does?"

"I could always ask her to marry me and go back to the states with me." Ric nods and grins. "Do you still carry your grandmother's engagement ring around?"

"Of course. It's in my bag."

My grandmother and I used to be really close but then she died of Tuberculosis and left me everything. Stefan was so jealous.

"Then if she feels the same way, you'll know what to do."

"Thanks Ric, did you know that you're the best." He shrugs. "Who doesn't know that?" I roll my eyes and finally feel relaxed enough to go to sleep.

* * *

><p>AN I know this was a short chapter but I did update really fast... :D Please review!

Song: Trouble by Never Shout Never


	7. Chapter 6: 1,2,3,4

A/N Thank you everybody so much for reviewing! :D You guys are the best! :* Especially since I haven't updated in like a month :/

_Delenaalwaysandforever_, you are just amazing! I didn't realize I made so many mistakes before! :O Thanks for fixing them! :D

Disclaimer: _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

Chapter 6: 1, 2, 3, 4-

**Give me more loving from the very start**

**Piece me back together when I fall apart**

**Tell me things you never even tell your closest friends**

**Make it feel good when it hurts so bad**

**The best that I've had**

**And I'm so glad I found you**

**I love being around you**

**You make it easy**

**•**

**•**

**•**

Elena's POV

A knock sounded on my door and I groaned. I didn't get any sleep last night. I stayed up thinking about Damon. Talking to Damon, hugging Damon, kissing Damon, and marrying Damon. I hate having those kind of thoughts. He may care about me -according to my dad- but he might not care about me that much.

I get out of bed and walk towards the door. I look at myself in the mirror on the way to the door and I look horrible. My eyes are puffy and red. My hair is wild. You can tell I haven't slept all night.

I open the door and find Jeremy. The way he's standing reminds me of Stefan. Him and Jeremy both try a little too hard. But I love my brother, despite everything.

"What do you want?" He shrugs and walks in. "What do you think you're doing?" Jeremy chuckles.

"Mom sent me to wake you up." I roll my eyes and run a hand through my hair. "Well, mission accomplished, you can leave." He laughs. "What's so funny?" I ask. He's starting to get me angry.

"I was kidding, mom knew you were up. But Damon's here." My eyes widen. "He is?" He nods. "You better get dressed." He says before walking out.

I run to my closet and grab a yellow sundress. I hate this dress but I don't have time to really pick out something better.

I throw it on and pull my hair back into a loose ponytail. I slip on my my shoes and run down the stairs. I wonder why Damon came over. It's pretty early. Maybe he can't get the kiss off his mind like me.

I swing it open to find, no one. I glare at Jeremy who is drawing something in his notebook. I can't believe he'd trick me like that.

Jeremy must have felt that I was staring daggers at him and he glanced up. "Why would you do that Jer?"

"Do what?" I roll my eyes. "Tell me Damon was here when he wasn't."

"Oh, so you're accusing me of lying? You'll regret that later." He says while grabbing his things and going upstairs. "Are you threatening me?" He shrugs. "No. But I doubt you'd believe a liar like me." I groan and stomp into the kitchen. He can be such a pain sometimes. And overly dramatic. He knows how much I like Damon.

My mouth falls open upon reaching the kitchen. There, standing before me are both my mom and Damon making pancakes. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." My dad said while walking in. I shut it and Damon smiles at me. "Hi."

"Hi." I reply weakly. "Morning mom, dad." Whatever they say I don't catch because I'm so distracted. They didn't want him to stay for dinner but now they want him to help make breakfast? It was probably a form of punishment.

Now that's just absurd.

Plus, Damon seems to be actually enjoying himself. Even if it is a punishment, then I don't mind because one, he looks good in the kitchen and two, I've never tasted food that he's cooked, so this is quite exciting.

As I'm about to take a seat my mom stops me. "Go get your brother." I nod and head upstairs. I knock on his bedroom door and open it before he answers. "Hey, Jer. I need to talk to you." He motions for me to come in. I sit in a chair and face him.

"So, I'm sorry, I don't think your a liar." He has a serious face expression and I'm feeling really bad. All of a sudden he smirks before laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" He made the face I did and I roll my eyes. "You look ridiculous." I reply with a giggle.

After we laugh for awhile, I stand up. "Let's go, I think breakfast is almost done." He nods and walks towards the door.

"I'm glad you don't think I'm a liar. Because I'm not."

"I know." After several seconds of silence I ask,

"So, do you know why Damon's here? Like, who invited him?" I ask as we make our way downstairs. "I have no idea." Whatever, I'm just excited that he's here.

We enter the kitchen and Damon smiles at me. I blush involuntarily and he walks over to us. "Hi Damon."

"Hi Jeremy. How's it going?" He shrugs and sits down. "Fine." Damon nods and I grab his hand and pull him into the living room. He looks nervous being alone with me. I wonder why.

"Um, are you stopping by tonight?" He quirks an eyebrow. "Only if you promise you'll start teaching me to speak French." He smirks as he says this and I get a little annoyed.

"Stop playing around. This is serious." He nods but the smirk doesn't leave his face. "I'm serious too. I think your parents were talking about me, in French. I heard them say your name and then your mom looked at me funny."

I start laughing at him. He wants to learn French because he wants to eavesdrop. He's too cute.

"Sure, I'll start teaching you French. But are you coming tonight?" He grins lewdly and wiggles his eyebrows. "Only if you want me to." I glare at him. His double entendres aren't funny right now.

"Damon, this isn't a joke. Stop playing around." He rolls his eyes. "Yes Elena, I'm still going to come see you tonight." I cross my arms and stare at him. He offers me a smile before placing the most tenderest kiss on my lips. My dad clears his throat.

"Mr. Salvatore, I thought I told you that I didn't want to catch you two like that again." Damon tried not to smirk and I was trying to stop blushing. I was praying for an excuse to leave the room.

And my prayers were answered because my mom called me and I almost ran to the kitchen. "Yes mother?" She narrowed her eyes upon seeing my red face.

"Set the table." I don't answer and just did as I was told.

"How do you feel about Damon?" I blush because I don't want to have this conversation. "I'll tell you later."

"No, you'll tell me now." I roll my eyes and am about to answer but Jeremy stops me.

"Wait." He motions to the doorway where Damon and dad are walking in. They sit down and I decide to tell my mom in French. It's why I learned it right?

While everyone is at the table, cutting their pancakes and drinking their milk, I start my much needed conversation with my mom.

"Je l'aime vraiment." Everyone looks at me. Damon's the only one confused and Jeremy's trying not to laugh. My dad looks a little upset.

"Combien?" I purse my lips before answering. "Beaucoup. Plus il ya de mots pour décrire. Il est la meilleure chose qui soit jamais arrivé à moi." Jeremy rolls his eyes and dad narrows his eyes at Damon. Damon's eyebrows raise and he looks at me questionably but I ignore him.

"You two need to mind your own business." My mom snaps and I giggle. They start up their own conversation with Damon.

"Se sent-il le même?" I shrug. "Je vais lui parler ce soir." I reply.

"Que s'il ne se sent pas la même chose?" I roll my eyes before responding.

"Alors c'est une chance que je vais avoir à prendre." My mom bites her lip before answering.

"Je ne veux pas vous faire mal." I give her a bittersweet smile. "Bon, je vais respecter cela." She smiles and pats my hand after answering.

"Merci"

"Votre accueil."

After neither one of us said anything I told her, "J'ai vraiment t'aime maman, ne jamais l'oublier. Et j'ai vraiment besoin de cette conversation. Merci." Her eyes fill with tears and she grins. "N'importe quand. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi proche qu'avant."

"Si Damon ne ressentent la même chose, et il ne faut laisser, iriez-vous avec lui?" At the mention of his name, Damon turns to stare at us. I give him a small smile and continue with my conversation. He rolls his eyes and pretends to listen to dad and Jer.

"Oui. Je vous manquez et papa, et Jer cher. Mais je veux vivre ma vie." The tears my mom was holding back spill over, causing me to start to silently cry.

"Ensuite, je ne pense pas que vous avez besoin de s'inquiéter pour lui de quitter puisque vous avez tout compris." I shake my head. "Pas tout. Juste les choses importantes."

"Je t'aime Elena." When she says this I get up and hug her. "Je t'aime aussi." When I pull back I notice she has tear staind cheeks and I probably do too. I wipe my eyes and she does the same.

I take my seat and everyone is staring at us. I ignore them and start to eat my now cold pancakes.

When I'm done I attempt to help my mom with the dishes but she tells me to go talk to Damon, so I take him into the living room.

"So, that was interesting." Damon states. "Yeah, it was."

"So, what did you and your mom talk about? I have a feeling it was about me." I smile and lightly chuckle. "Yeah, it was about you. Nothing bad." He stops pressing for more information, probably realizing that I won't give him any.

"So, we need to talk. But later on. So I'd like you to meet me at the Eiffel Tower, at eight o'clock, I'll tell you there." He looks so nervous but nods anyway.

"It's most likely nothing bad. So don't worry." I say reassuringly while I grab his hand and squeeze it lightly. It doesn't seem to make him feel any better.

"What would reassure you?" He smirks and does this eye thing that he tends to do when he thinks of something naughty.

"I can think of a few things." I give him a smirk of my own as I stand on my toes to capture his lips in a kiss.

"I think you two like me watching you kiss." I step away from Damon and bite my lip. "Sorry." He pays no attention to me and seems to be having a silent conversation with Damon.

"I should get going Elena. Thanks for having me over for breakfast Mr. Gilbert." My dad nods and I glare at him as I follow Damon into the kitchen.

"I'm getting ready to leave Mrs. Gilbert. Thank you very much for inviting me over for breakfast. I enjoyed helping very much. I used to do it with my mom when I was younger, so it brought back many pleasant memories." My mom smiled and looked like she was almost glowing.

"Come by anytime. And I also had fun cooking with you. I hope to see you soon. And I apologize if we made you uncomfortable by speaking about you in a different language that you aren't familiar with." Damon chuckled. "It's fine.

She gave Damon a hug and kissed him on both cheeks. As I was walking Damon out of the kitchen and towards the front door my mom stopped us.

"Elena," I stop and poke my head back in the kitchen. "Did you ever show Damon your room?" I blush and shake my head and I look back at Damon. He's in the living room.

"Well, you should. Before you don't get a chance." I grin and nod. "I'll distract your father." I mouth 'thanks' before walking Damon to the door.

"I'm gonna show you my room. But it's gonna be a secret." I whisper and his eyebrows shoot up to his hairline. "Really?" I nod and open the door when my dad walks intothe kitchen.

"I'll see you later." I tell him to start to go upstairs and he does. I close the door and go into the kitchen. "I'm gonna take a nap." My dad nods and I walk into the living room and run up the stairs. Damon is standing at the top, waiting. I grab his hand and lead him to my room.

"This is my room." I say while opening the door. He looks around. "I like it." He walks around and looks at my things. He sits on my bed and smirks at me. "This is comfy." I nod and sit next to him.

"I don't think this was a good idea. I really need to talk to you. But it has to be at the Eiffel Tower. So maybe you should go." He frowns but nods. "I'll go out the window." I frown but don't object.

"Bye." He says. I bite my lip. "Bye. I'll see you tonight." He nods and is about to get up when I grab his arm. He looks at me and I take a deep breath before kissing him. He doesn't respond right away but does soon enough.

He grabs me by my waist and pulls me on top of him. My hands wind up in his dark locks and I'm pulling close to me. I can feel his arousal pressing into me, but instead of stopping like I know I should, I push him onto his back and straddle him.

His hands grip my hips so tightly that I'll probably have bruises but it honestly causes this feeling in between my legs. I've never felt this way before. I really like it but at the same time it's so uncomfortable.

I moan when he pushes his hips up into mine. I move back and forth trying to create some much needed friction.

After about ten minutes of making out and heavy grinding, I reluctantly pull back and climb off of him. "That was fun." I say while fixing my hair.

"Yeah, but now I need a very cold shower." I giggle and avoid meeting his gaze. It took all of my willpower to not give him my virginity. I can't let something like this happen again. Especially because I don't even know how he feels about me.

"So, I'll see you tonight?" I nod and walk him over to the window.

"I lo-" I stop myself from continuing. I almost told him I loved him. We're staring at each other in shock. I search my mind for an excuse.

"What were you going to say?" I bite my lip and blush as I blurt out my excuse.

"I loved making out with you and can't wait to do it again." He nods, okay with that answer and tells me bye before climbing out of the window.

I can't believe I did that. But it just made me even more nervous to tell him how I really feel. He looked nervous when I almost told him I loved him and that is possibly because he doesn't love me and wouldn't know what to say. But that face he made, it almost looked disappointed.

But it could be because he's guessing what I'm going to tell him tonight and is dreading it because he doesn't feel the same way.

I sit on my bed and place my head in my hands. When did life get so complicated? But isn't that why we were put on this earth? To suffer? Because if it is, I'm suffering all right.

* * *

><p>I straightened out my pink dress and fixed my hair. Everything was perfect. My parents -my dad at least- thinks I'm asleep, and everything is already set up.<p>

I had a few friends as in Stefan and a girl he met help me. I think her name was Bonnie. She's really nice but I prefer friends like Caroline. Crazy and outgoing.

We made a picnic right under the Eiffel Tower. It had a red and white checkered blanket, rose petals all across it, a candle in the middle, and I packed a basket. This is going to go so well.

I slip on my shoes and look at myself once more in the mirror. I secretly make my way downstairs.

I look up the stairs while my hand is on the doorknob. This is my last chance to change my mind. I smile and open it enough for me to squeeze through and shut it. I run down the porch steps, down the yard, and down the street to the Eiffel Tower.

I obviously arrive before Damon and walk over to Stefan and Bonnie.

"Thank you guys so much!" I say while wrapping my arms around them in a big hug. "It was fun. I wish Stefan went through this much trouble for me." Bonnie tells me with a wink. I chuckle and we talk for a few more minutes before they leave and once they're gone I make my way back to the bench.

I sit down and wait.

* * *

><p>It's been twenty-eight minutes. Damon is running twenty-eight minutes late. I bite my lip. Thats okay, he probably just got lost or something.<p>

I look around to see if I can see him coming but I can't. There's nothing to worry about.

* * *

><p>Should I be worried now? It's nine o'clock and he's still not here. He's an hour late. But I trust him. He wouldn't just not show up right?<p>

But I've only known him a short while. I may not even know the real him. I don't know what he's capable of.

What am I talking about? He wouldn't lie to me. Of course I know the real him. The real him wouldn't not show up. Right?

I'm just scared. I'm thinking out of fear. Everything is going to be fine.

* * *

><p>It's only nine-forty-five, He's only an hour and forty-five minutes late, I've waited longer than that for people before.<p>

Yeah but people like Caroline. She's late to everything.

I stand up because my legs are starting to hurt from sitting so long. I walk over to my picnic set up and stare down at the blanket. The candle is starting to become really small. It's been burning for a long time now.

I see someone approaching the bench I was just at. I speed walk over to them to see that it's not Damon and that it's someone else. Someone my parents know in fact. I roll my eyes and just sit on the bench. We say hello to each other and then they're on their way.

* * *

><p>I think I should be upset that Damon stood me up. It's ten o'clock, he's two hours late. Two hours! But I'm not updet, I'm worried, maybe something happened to him. Maybe he thought I said tomorrow instead of tonight. Maybe he's waiting for me at my house.<p>

I shake my head. Who am I kidding? He didn't show up and he's not going to. Maybe I was wrong about him, maybe he's not who I thought he was.

I make my way over to the picnic blanket and blow out the candle. I don't even want to clean all of this up. So I don't. I just leave it. Hopefully Damon will come by and see all the trouble I went to just to say three simple words. Three words that I don't know if I even mean anymore.

I slowly start to walk back home.

Maybe I should run away. I'll go home and get all of my money and clothes and go to America. I can live with Caroline.

I'll go to school and become a teacher or maybe someone will find Caroline and put her in movies and she'll beg them to let me join and we'll become famous together.

As I'm thinking of all of this I stop dead in my tracks.

Damon is apart of the army. He is here because of a war.

I start running as fast as my legs can carry me. I don't even know where I'm going. I'm just looking for anyone that may be of help to me.

Damon could be hurt. He could be dead.

My eyes fill with unshed tears. Of course I love Damon. How could I not?

I've been thinking mean thoughts about him when something could've happened. I'm such a horrible horrible horrible person.

I keep running and only stop because I see Stefan. I run over to him, breathing heavy.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you!" I tell him. Stefan looks shocked to see me. "What are you doing here Elena?"

I attempt to control my breathing before telling Stefan, "Damon never showed up and I'm worried about him. I need you to take me to your army base." He's slowly shaking his head.

"I'm sorry Elena. I'm not allowed to bring people there."

"I really don't care what you are and aren't allowed to do. I need to get on that base and you are going to help me." He just stares at me so I continue by saying, "I've been nothing but nice to you, I didn't get mad at you for showing up to my house uninvited several times and I even had breakfast with you, twice. I tried to hook you up with Caroline. And I even fixed you and Damon's relationship so you better help me find him." He's staring at me wide eyed before he lets out a huge sigh of defeat.

"I guess I'll help you. Come on, let's go." I grin victoriously. Now that's more like it.

* * *

><p>Stefan was able to sneak me in. We told anyone who stopped us that I was Klaus' girlfriend and that I needed to tell him some important news. I can't believe how easily people believed us though.<p>

We went to where Damon's bunk was and he wasn't there. Only Alaric was. I didn't want to talk to him but I guess I had to if I wanted to find Damon.

"Alaric, where's Damon?" He's shocked to see me.

"Elena?" I roll my eyes. We do not have time for chitchat. "Tell me where Damon is."

"Klaus is talking to him. He's been in there almost all day. Since he got back this morning." My eyes widen. He's in trouble because of me. I feel my eyes water.

"Thanks." I give him a forced smile and walk out. "Stefan, take me to see Klaus." His sighs but he doesn't dare say no.

We end up outside of an office. I can hear yelling and I bite my bottom lip hard enough to draw blood.

I sit around for what seems like forever but I'd wait forever for Damon.

* * *

><p>I've been here so long that Stefan left to go to bed. Which I'm kind of upset about. What if I wanted to go home? I don't know how to get home by myself.<p>

Someone could take me. Like they did to my father. If someone took me, I'm pretty sure I would get raped.

* * *

><p>"Elena... Elena, sweetheart, wake up." I start to stir and come face to face with Damon. I smile and wrap my arms around his neck to hug him. "I'm so glad that you're okay." He chuckles and pulls back and kneels in between my legs.<p>

"What are you doing here? It's really late." I give a light shrug. "I was worried about you. But your lucky I came here instead of staying at the Eiffel Tower. Who knows what could've happened to me." His eyes grow wide in fear. "Yeah, I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to you." I smile at him and lick my lips. He follows the movement with his eyes and they darken.

Maybe he does feel the same way for me.

"Come on, I'll take you home." I stand up. He takes my hand and we walk outside together.

"Where are we going?" I asked once we made it outside. "I'm taking you home."

"No, I want to go to the Eiffel Tower, I have something to show you." He sighs but goes in the opposite direction. "I guess I do owe you for being so late."

"Better late than never."

"But technically I'm not late, I never showed up." Damon says with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"It's okay." I say as I squeeze his hand.

"Okay, close your eyes." He raises both brows but does as asked. I lead the way to the picnic blanket and I'm extremely glad that it's untouched.

"Alright, you can look now." He opens his eyes and he has an emotionless expression. He just stares at everything before looking at me.

"You did all of this for me?"

"Of course." I say nonchalantly.

"Thank you." I nod and grin as his eyes give away what he's trying to hide from me.

"Sit down, we need to talk." His expression instantly becomes worried. We sit across from each other and he's fidgeting. He's making this a lot harder for me, I wish he'd stop moving around so much. It's worrying me. I take his hands in mine and take a deep breath. I look into his eyes and say,

"I miss you when I'm not with you. When I'm not with you all I do is think about you. When I think about you I just want to be with you. And when I'm with you it's like all of my dreams have come true. I love you Damon Salvatore and I can't picture my life without you." He's staring at me, speechless.

"I-" I cut him off. "If it's going to be something that will hurt me then don't say it and just get up and leave." He stares at my face before standing. I feel like my heart just broke into a million pieces.

But he did the unthinkable and instead of walking away he walked towards me. "I love you too Elena Gilbert," He knelt down in front of me.

"I'd be lost without you." He says before kissing me. He does feel the same!

He pulls back for a moment and leans his forehead against mine. "I bet you thought I was going to leave you huh?" I roll my eyes. "Yes. You better not ever let me feel like that again. He chuckles right before he kisses me once more.

This time filled with more passion.

* * *

><p>AN Here are the translations:

Elena: I really like him. -**Je l'aime vraiment.**

Miranda: How much? -**Combien?**

Elena: A lot. More than there are words to describe. He's the best thing that has ever happened to me. -**Beaucoup. Plus il ya de mots pour décrire. Il est la meilleure chose qui soit jamais arrivé à moi.**

Miranda: Does he feel the same? - **Se sent-il le même?**

Elena: I'm going to talk to him about it tonight. - **Je vais lui parler ce soir.**

Miranda: What if he doesn't feel the same? - **Que s'il ne se sent pas la même chose?**

Elena: Then that's a chance I'm going to have to take. - **Alors c'est une chance que je vais avoir à prendre.**

Miranda: I don't want you getting hurt. - **Je ne veux pas vous faire mal.**

Elena: I know. And I love you for that but a life is only worth living if it's lived for someone else. - **Je sais. Et Je t'aime pour cela, mais une vie n'est digne d'être vécue si elle a vécu pour quelqu'un d'autre.**

Miranda: Yeah, I know the feeling. - **Ouais, je sais le sentiment.**

Elena: I don't think you do. I believe it's more than what you and dad have ever experienced. It's a lot more. -** Je ne pense pas que vous faites. Je crois que c'est plus que ce que vous et papa ont jamais connu. C'est beaucoup plus.**

Miranda: I'm happy for you. I only wish you felt this way for someone that would stick around. - **Je suis heureux pour vous. Je souhaite seulement que vous avez ressenti de cette façon pour quelqu'un qui aurait coller autour.**

Elena: I'm tired of everyone telling me he's going to leave. I know that. I've already told you I'm taking a chance. - **Je suis fatigué de tout le monde me dit qu'il va quitter. Je le sais. Je vous ai déjà dit que je vais prendre une chance.**

Miranda: Why? Why waste your time when you can just find someone else that won't leave? - **Pourquoi? Pourquoi perdre votre temps quand vous pouvez juste trouver quelqu'un d'autre qui ne laissera pas?**

Elena: There's a possiblity that anyone can leave. There's a possibility that anyone can die. But I'm taking a chance on him because I love him. -** Il ya une possiblité que n'importe qui peut partir. Il ya une possibilité que n'importe qui peut mourir. Mais je vais prendre une chance sur lui parce que je l'aime.**

Miranda: You do? - **Vous faire?**

Elena: More than I love myself. - **Plus je m'aime.**

Miranda: Is that a lot? -** Est-ce beaucoup?**

Elena: I don't want to have this conversation anymore. - **Je ne veux pas avoir cette conversation plus.**

Miranda: Alright, I'll respect that. - **Bon, je vais respecter cela.**

Elena: Thank you. - **Merci**

Miranda: Your welcome. - **Votre accueil.**

Elena: I really love you mom, don't ever forget that. And I really needed this talk. Thanks. - **J'ai vraiment t'aime maman, ne jamais l'oublier. Et j'ai vraiment besoin de cette conversation. Merci.**

Miranda: Anytime. We've never been this close before. - **N'importe quand. Nous n'avons jamais été aussi proche qu'avant.**

Elena: I know. I enjoyed this. - **Je sais. J'ai bien aimé cette**

Miranda: If Damon does feel the same, and he does need to leave, would you go with him? - **Si Damon ne ressentent la même chose, et il ne faut laisser, iriez-vous avec lui?**

Elena: Yes. I'd miss you and dad, and Jer dearly. But I want to live my life. - **Oui. Je vous manquez et papa, et Jer cher. Mais je veux vivre ma vie.**

Miranda: Then I don't think you need to worry about him leaving since you've got everything figured out. -** Ensuite, je ne pense pas que vous avez besoin de s'inquiéter pour lui de quitter puisque vous avez tout compris.**

Elena: Not everything. Just the important stuff. - **Pas tout. Juste les choses importantes.**

Miranda: I love you Elena. - **Je t'aime Elena.**

Elena: I love you too. - **Je t'aime aussi.**

Next, I didn't plan this chapter to go this way, at all. Damon wasn't supposed to just show up at Elena's house for breakfast but he did. So I was as shocked as Elena was :P Elena wasn't supposed to have a heart to heart with her mom but she did. That was supposed to happen in the next chapter, in English no less... And Damon wasn't supposed to not show up for the dinner date thing, but he didn't. They were supposed to have a regular night and Elena was supposed to ask him to meet her somewhere the next night and then confess their love to each other but that didn't happen. So since nothing went as planned and this chapter basically wrote itself, please tell me what you think... :D

And finally, I'M SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY! I haven't updated in so long! ;( I wish I could tell you guys it won't happen again but I don't want to make a promise that I might not keep... But there is a reason as to why this chapter took so long, I started a new story! :D The one that I asked you guys about! :D I wrote like five chapters for it already so all I have to do is update it ;P

Oh yeah, this story is almost done, there are like two more chapters adn then an epilogue so if you guys want I can try and make it longer by doing all the chapters in both Elena's and Damon's POV or I can just start to wrap this up... Your choice. Please Review! :D

And I'm warning you guys now, I can't update soon if you don't tell me how you want this story to work out. I would have started writing the next chapter and then updated this after I was a few chapters ahead but then I don't want to do that if I don't know how you guys want the next chapter, so... Okay, I promise I'm done with this super long A/N I swear it won't happen again for this story until the very last chapter... ;)


	8. Chapter 7: Two Is Better Than One

A/N I feel so bad for not updating in sooooooo long! :o I'm so so so so so sorry! I had family come stay with me and they wouldn't leave me alone, I don't like doing anything on the computer when someone's basically breathing down my neck :/ awkward! lol, I promise I'll start updating more!

Thanks for the reviews ;* And thanks so so soooo much Delenaalwaysandforever! Your the greatest! =]

Oh and I watched the sizzle reel from comic con and I'm soooo glad it wasn't as long as the one like last year, it's hard enough waiting, and since most of the trailer was stuff from the past couple seasons, it didn't get me too anxious but I'm still super anxious! :D Enjoy! ;)

_**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

Chapter 7: Two Is Better Than One-

**I remember every look upon your face**

**The way you roll your eyes**

**The way you taste**

**You make it hard for breathing**

**'Cause when I close my eyes and drift away**

**I think of you and everything's okay**

**I'm finally now believing**

•

•

•

Damon's POV

I flip another pancake as Mrs. Gilbert puts two on a plate.

"I'm glad you came by Damon. Dinner didn't go too well so I wanted to make it up to you." I smirk and nod. "Thank you so much, it means a lot to me."

"Good, I'm glad." Jeremy walked into the kitchen and sat at the table.

Miranda glanced at him. "Go get Elena." Jeremy groaned and started to get up but I stopped him.

"I'll do it." I offer and Miranda laughs and shakes her head. "Nice try." I smirk and she shoos Jeremy away. He rolls his eyes and leaves the kitchen. "So Damon, when do you leave?" I can't answer her, Elena has to be the first to know.

"I'm not sure. But when I find out, Elena will be sure to tell you." Miranda sighs and mutters "J'en doute" I sigh, I need to learn French. Grayson soon walks into the kitchen glaring at me and starts up a conversation with Miranda.

"Pourquoi est-il ici?" He asks with a hint of bitterness. Miranda rolls her eyes. "Quoi, vous n'avez toujours pas comme lui?" Grayson snorts before saying, "Je ne peux pas se regarder le toucher Elena." Miranda looks at me questionably and pitifully. I know they're talking about me and Elena. Why can't anybody see that I love her more than anything in the world? I thought it was a little too obvious but apparently everyone from Paris is blind.

"Je sais, vous détestez la voyant grandir. Mais vous avez besoin pour finalement laisser partir. Elle a besoin de quitter le nid quelque part." My dark brows knit together. I'm pretty sure 'je sais' means I know but I'm not completely sure.

"Je sais." Grayson says with despair. I raise my eyebrows and Grayson glares at me as he walks out. Miranda gives me a small smile. "Sorry, I bet that was awkward."

"That's a bet you'd win." She laughs and pours more batter on the pan as I check to see if I can flip the pancake yet. "What does Je sais mean?" She frowns. "I know." I grin and almost do a happy dance. I was right. I'm a genius. I could teach myself French if I wanted to... Who am I kidding, no I couldn't.

"Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I hear Grayson say so I turn around and see Elena shutting her mouth. I give her my best smile. "Hi." I feel like hitting myself. Hi, that's it? Just hi?

"Hi." Elena replies and her voice cracks ever so slightly. I feel like smirking but I don't. She looks like she hasn't slept all night, so her throat might just hurt. Or she didn't want to see me here.

She tells her parents good morning and is about to sit down when she's stopped by Miranda. "Go get your brother." She frowns but makes her way to the stairs. Miranda shakes her head and finishes up with the pancakes.

"So Damon, why'd you join the army?" I clear my throat before I answer. Elena made me so nervous that my throat got dry.

"Um, to get away from my father. He hates me. He's always favored Stefan." She frowns and pulls me into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry. But I'm glad that I met you and I'm glad you met Elena." I smile and nod. I hear Jeremy and Elena and the kitchen and turn and walk towards them and smile. I watch as a beautiful blush cover her cheeks.

"Hey Damon." Jeremy says and I give him a smirk. "Hi Jeremy, how's it going?" Jeremy shrugs indifferently and sits at the table. I'm slightly confused. He said hi to me and then acts like he hates me? "Fine." I just purse my lips and nod. He does not want to talk to me.

Elena reaches for my hand to lead me into the living room. I reluctantly follow. She has this look on her face which basically means 'we need to talk' that was the same look she wore the day I fixed things with Stefan. She also had that face when Grayson caught us kissing, well after he said he'd talk to her later.

I mentally shake my head. What am I worrying for? She's not breaking up with me, we barely made it official, like yesterday!

"Um, are you stopping by tonight?" I raise my eyebrow. Obviously, I love her. I hate it when I can't see her. "Only if you teach me French." I say half jokingly and half serious. I smirk when I notice how annoyed she is.

"Stop playing around. This is serious." With my smirk still intact I nod. "I'm serious too. I think your parents were talking about me, in French. I heard them say your name and then your mom looked at me funny." She stares at me in disbelief before laughing at me. She makes me feel like an idiot.

"Sure, I'll start teaching you French. But are you coming tonight?" I wiggle my eyebrows and give her a lewd smile. "Only if you want me to."

She gives me a hard glare and I instantly regret saying that. Usually she laughs or at the very least smiles. This must be serious.

"Damon, this isn't a joke. Stop playing around." I roll my eyes. "Yes Elena, I'm still going to come see you tonight." She just stares at me so I give her a smile and place a chaste kiss on her lips. I would have made it more passionate if I didn't hear a throat clear. I try to hold back my groan and I soon realize it's Grayson.

"Mr. Salvatore, I thought I told you that I didn't want to catch you two like that again." I tried extremely hard to keep myself from smirking. I glance at Elena and notice how scared she looks. Kind of like a little lost puppy.

Miranda called her name in that instant and her eyes lit up and she ran into the kitchen. Not sparing me one look back. I almost flinch at Grayson's scowl.

"Don't let it happen again." Grayson says and I nod. But honestly, I can't control when he does and doesn't pop up.

I hear Miranda's voice as we near the kitchen, "No, you'll tell me now."

I walk into the kitchen and see Elena's slightly panicked expression.

While everyone is seated at the table, Elena blurts out,

"Je l'aime vraiment." Everyone looks at her. I glance To Jeremy to see if I can guess what she said by his expression. He looks like he wants to laugh. No help at all. I look at Grayson but he looks upset so it's probably about me. Not good. Well, if Grayson looks mad then that's good because he doesn't like me right? I don't even know.

"Combien?" I purse my lips, I know that means 'how much.' "Beaucoup. Plus il ya de mots pour décrire. Il est la meilleure chose qui soit jamais arrivé à moi." Jeremy rolls his eyes and Grayson narrows his eyes at me. My eyebrows raise and I look questionably at her. She completely ignores me.

"You two need to mind your own business." Miranda snaps and Elena chuckles. I feel like that was directed mostly to me even though she said 'you two.'

"So Jeremy, how is school going?" He rolls his eyes. You can't ask that kid anything, he gets all annoyed. It's just a fucking question, damn. "Fine." I sigh. Why do all the men in this family hate me?

"How are things with Bonnie going?" Grayson asks Jeremy. I smirk, Jeremy's got himself a girlfriend. Jeremy scowls. "She started seeing some douche." I nearly joke on my food when he said that. That sucks, maybe that's why he's always so grouchy.

"Do you know who?" I ask. He glares at me and ignores me. I wait for him to continue. "Stefan." My eyes just about pop out of my head. "Stefan?" Jeremy gives me one hard nod.

When I heard something that I'm ninety percent positive was my name I turn to look at Elena and Miranda,

"Si Damon ne ressentent la même chose, et il ne faut laisser, iriez-vous avec lui?" She catches my eye and gives me a small smile and continues with her conversation.

I roll my eyes and pretend to listen to Grayson and Jeremy, my attention is now fully on Elena and Miranda's conversation.

Miranda starts to cry and I hate myself when I notice Elena has tears in her eyes too. Now they're crying about me. Tonight is definitely not going to be like normal. Something different is going to happen and I'm not sure if it's for the better or for the worse.

Elena gets up and hugs Miranda and after noticing her mom's stained cheeks, she wipes her eyes.

She sits down and she glances around at everybody. We're all staring at her. A light blush covers her cheeks as she ignores us.

When she finishes eating, she takes me into the living room when her mom tells her she can't help with the dishes.

"So, that was interesting." I state. It was a lot more than interesting, it was uncomfortable. I add in my head.

"Yeah, it was." Elena says with a nod.

"So, what did you and your mom talk about? I have a feeling it was about me." She gives me a shy smile and a light chuckle. "Yeah, it was about you. Nothing bad." I stop asking for more information, realizing that I won't get any.

"So, we need to talk. But later on. So I'd like you to meet me at the Eiffel Tower, at eight o'clock, I'll tell you there." I gulp. God I hope she's not leaving me. I nod.

"It's most likely nothing bad. So don't worry." She tries to reassure me and so she grabs my hand to lightly squeeze. It didn't make me feel any better. If she breaks up with me I at least won't have to see her too much. It's not like I ever leave the base unless it has something to do with her. I'm not even supposed to be out now. I'm supposed to be in more shitty basic training. I don't need it but whatever.

"What would reassure you?" I smirk. God so many thoughts ran through my mind in that instance. None of them were clean.

"I can think of a few things." She smirks in the most adorable way possible and stands on her toes to kiss me. When I go to grab her waist and take control of the kiss, her dad interrupts.

"I think you two like me watching you kiss." She backs away from me and chews on her bottom lip. A dark blush covers her perfect face. "Sorry." She mutters. She doesn't sound sorry. I smirk and Grayson is staring at me. If I don't leave I'm pretty sure he'd throw me out.

"I should get going Elena. Thanks for having me over Mr. Gilbert." Grayson nods and she glares at him as I lead the way into the kitchen.

"I'm getting ready to leave Mrs. Gilbert. Thank you so much for inviting me over for breakfast. I enjoyed helping very much. I used to do it with my mom when I was younger, so it brought back many pleasant memories." Miranda smiled and looked like she was almost glowing. She's so sweet, she reminds me of my own mother.

"Come by anytime. And I also had fun cooking with you. I hope to see you soon. And I apologize if we made you uncomfortable by speaking about you in a different language that you aren't familiar with." I chuckle. It was forced but I don't want her to know exactly how uncomfortable she made me. "It's fine."

She gave me a hug and kissed me on both cheeks.

We started walking out of the kitchen and towards the door but were stopped by Miranda. I really need to get back. She walks back towards the kitchen.

"Elena, did you ever show Damon your room?" I don't see her reaction until she looks back at me. I look at her questionably. I heard that but I'll let her think I didn't, she looks embarrassed enough. She shakes her head.

"Well, you should. Before you don't get a chance." I smirk, her mom is basically giving us permission to makeout and possibly go further than that. But I doubt that will happen.

"I'll distract your father." She comes back to me and takes me to the front door.

"I'm gonna show you my room. But it's gonna be a secret." I decide to humor her and I raise my eyebrows as high I as I could.

"Really?" I ask. She nods and opens the door when Grayson walks into the kitchen.

"I'll see you later." Elena says a little too loudly while telling me to start to head upstairs. She walks into the kitchen and I make my way up the stairs. I'm praying that Jeremy doesn't come out of his room and see me. I'm standing at the top, waiting, when she comes back. She grabs my hand and leads me to her room.

"This is my room." Elena tells me while opening the door. I look around. It's a lot better than Caroline's "I like it." I walk around and look at her things. I walk over to her bed and take a seat.

"This is comfy." I tell her with a smirk. She nods nervously. After several long minutes of awkward silence she finally says,

"I don't think this was a good idea. I really need to talk to you. But it has to be at the Eiffel Tower. So maybe you should go." I sigh and nod. She's going to break up with me.

"I'll go out the window." She gives me a sad look but doesn't object to the idea.

"Bye." I didn't know what else to say so that was what I went with.

She pulls her lip between her teeth and replies, "Bye. I'll see you tonight." I nod and attempt to get up but she stops me by taking ahold of my arm.

I look at her questionably as she takes a deep breath before kissing me. I obviously don't respond right away because I wasn't expecting it but I do after a moment.

It feels so wrong yet so good. She might be breaking things off with me but I'm still sitting in her room, on her bed, kissing her like there's no tomorrow.

I grabs her by the waist and pull her on top of me. Her hands wind up in his hair and she starts pulling me closer to her. I get pushed onto my back and stare up at her while she straddles me.

This is going to make the break up ten times harder now. She's kissing me goodbye, probably for good.

Without really thinking about it, I start to tighten my grip on her. I don't stop because she seems to be enjoying my rough side. I smirk against her lips and continue kissing her.

She moans once I push my arousal into her center. She starts to move around trying to create some friction and it's such a bad idea because I know we aren't going all the way.

After about ten minutes of heavy grinding and making out, she pulls back and climbs off. "That was fun." Elena states while running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah, but now I need a very cold shower." She giggles and avoids meeting my gaze. She probably wanted this to happen. She's so lucky I love her, otherwise I would probably leave this room and find some desperate girl to fuck.

"So, I'll see you tonight?" I ask while allowing her to walk me to her window. I feel like she's ashamed of menand doesn't want we parents to see me which is crazy because I don't want her parents to find out I was in her room.

"I lo-" She stops in the middle of her sentence. It sounded like she was about to drop the 'L' bomb. Which is completely and utterly absurd because she's breaking up with me. She doesn't love me like how I love her.

We're staring at each other in shock total shock as her face goes through several different emotions.

"What were you going to say?" I ask once she doesn't continue. I can't help but feel my heart flutter with hope.

"I loved making out with you and can't wait to do it again." My heart felt like it just got cut in two. I hate that I let myself get hopeful. She doesn't love me, she never will. I mutter bye before climbing out of the window and heading back to the base.

* * *

><p>I flop on my bed after taking a shower. This was the first time I've ever loved the fact that we only had freezing cold water. Alaric stares at me worriedly when he walks into the room.<p>

"Dude, I've got bad news." I roll my eyes and glare at him. I don't need more bad news then I'll most likely be getting tonight.

"What is it?" He looks anywhere but at me. I sit up and stare at him. "Klaus will tell you." I clench my jaw but Klaus walks in and motions for meant to follow him. I get off the bed and stare questionably at Ric while leaving.

Once behind a closed office door, Klaus makes me sit down. "So, I've learned that you've been sneaking food out of the storage-" I stop him, I'm not about to get lectured or punished for not doing anything wrong.

"I have the card." He rolls his eyes and glares at me. "The card? Is it your card? Did I give you the card? Did you earn the card?" My lips purse and I don't say anything earning me a dark chuckle.

"Exactly. But that's not what gets me so mad, what gets me really mad, furious even, is the fact that you were taking food out of the storage pantry for selfish reasons, for a girl and her family."

"That's hardly selfish. I was helping a poor family." He rolled his eyes. "Connerie! You were helping yourself by helping that family!" I scoffed, he doesn't know shit. "Really? And what would I get out of helping a family?" He just

stared at me before laughing.

"You don't know that I know, do you?" I decide to play dumb even though I know exactly what he's talking about. "Know what?" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"You met Elena Gilbert and decided you wanted to get her into your bed or in this case, get into her bed. Anyway, the only way to talk to her without becoming scary and/or creepy, was to help her out. And so you manipulated everyone to get this done. I bet you still haven't been with her in that way." I clench my jaw and ball my fists. I want to punch him so bad.

I don't say anything because most of it's true, which terrifies me.

"I'm right, aren't I?" I roll my eyes and turn my head. Whatever. This guy is full of it. "So Damon, things got a little too out of hand huh? You didn't mean to actually like her, sure she's gorgeous but you didn't expect, by any means, to fall for her, did you?"

"How do you know any of this?" I ask instead of answering his questions. He cocks his head while a smug grin appears on his face.

"I've got all kinds of people around town helping me out."

"Like spies?" He nods and chuckles. "My favorite one of all is Stefan." My eyes go wide. Why is my brother such a fucking douche bag? I hate him so much. "All I had to do was threaten a certain brown haired girl and he sang like a canary." I'm about to get out of my chair when he holds up a finger. He threatened Elena? I don't blame Stefan now, I would've done the same thing.

"I'm not finished." I glare at him and stay seated. "So my brother, Elijah told me he saw you sneaking out of here with food and was going to go after you but decided to tell me instead, so I had him follow you a bit and when he told me about Stefan also going over there, I decided to use him instead." He stopped talking and just stared at his hands.

"Well?" I ask annoyed. He laughs again.

"I told him I can get Elena sent to a concentration camp faster than he can warn her. I was lying of course but he didn't know that. Anyway, he told me everything I wanted to know. Even stuff I didn't ask about. He basically told me the story of his life. Yours too." He holds back a chuckle and I have to keep telling myself to stay put.

"So, I had him follow you around and tell me all kinds of stuff and if he told anyone, I'd have him killed." I take a deep breath.

"But hey, everyone falls in love right? That's normal, but in this case it sucks."

"Why would you say that?" Klaus starts to chuckle. I hold the arms of my chair. God it's taking every bit of my willpower to not beat the shit out of this guy.

"I called you in here to make you squirm an get under your skin and then tell you that your going back home in three days." I just sit and stare at him. He's got to be joking.

"Are you serious?" Klaus nods and walks to a cabinet. He opens it and examines a bottle of bourbon. Afterwards, he grabs two glasses and takes a seat behind his desk. He fills up both glasses and pushes one towards me. I stare at him in shock before downing the entire glass.

He sips at his and refills my cup.

I can't believe this. I have three days to tell Elena that I'm leaving and that I love her. Maybe I'll leave out the 'I love you' and just tell her I'm leaving.

Yeah right, I'll tell her that I love her and depending on her answer, I'll either tell her I'm leaving or I'll propose and come back for her when I'm done with the army.

* * *

><p>I don't know what time it was but it was really dark outside now. I've been in here for hours. I've already finished two bottles of bourbon, one bottle of whiskey, and four cups of scotch.<p>

Klaus has only had one cup of each type of alcohol. He's just sitting there staring at me with a smirk. It's making me feel uneasy. I refill my cup and take a sip. I wish I could just get drunk. I'm not even buzzed.

"You know what my favorite part of this whole thing is?" Klaus finally breaks the silence. I shake my head.

"What?" He laughs. "Guess." I shrug. "No, go on. Guess." I sigh before answering, "That most people I've been trusting have actually been working with you?" He quirks a brow.

"Well, I wouldn't put it that way. But wrong." I roll my eyes. This guys is driving me crazy. "I don't know. Just tell me."

"My favorite part was that you actually thought you were being sneaky when all in all I found out about what you've been doing since the day you started this. I used Tyler, Stefan, the guy you got the card from, I tried to use Alaric but that guy is so loyal to you. He must be an old friend. Or he could be gay and loves you-" I couldn't take anymore and I threw my glass at him. He wasn't expecting it and it hit him in the face. He touched his face and looked at his hands to find blood.

"Wow. I wasn't expecting that. Good job, you were actually sneaky." He starts laughing and grabs a towel. He looks in a mirror as he starts to clean his face. "That was a nice throw, but it didn't do any serious damage. I only have two cuts. At least now you know you won't make a major league baseball team." I roll my eyes. I'm surprised he didn't try to hit me back.

"I bet you're curious as to why I'm not mad huh?" I nod and he smirks as he sits down. "Well, I totally deserved that. Elena will probably hate you after today. You stood her up. You were supposed to meet her at the Eiffel Tower. But you are extremely late."

Oh my God, I missed my very important date with Elena!

I get up and try to punch him but he expected it and dodged my punch. I almost fell when I missed. I stayed standing and he glared at me as he stood up.

"I admit that I deserved the glass but everything beyond that is crazy." I run my hands through my hair. "Why can't I just go?"

"Oh you will be going, you'll be leaving soon, remember?" I look down at my feet. Why did things get so out of hand?

"You're so lucky that I don't have a gun with me. I'd-" He cuts me off and glares daggers at me. "You'd what? Shoot me, I'd love for you to shoot me, you'd end up dead just like me and we'd be stuck together in hell."

"I've done some shitty things but I don't think they were so bad that I'd go to hell for them."

He rolls his eyes and walks to his safe. He unlocks it and pulls out a gun. He walks behind his desk and places it between us. "Go on, shoot me, kill me."

"No." He's completely lost his mind.

"Why not?" I glance at the gun. It's so tempting. "It wouldn't be worth it. Going to jail or getting murdered or letting people I care about get hurt just because I wanted to kill you."

"You're just scared." Klaus said nonchalantly. I glance at the gun again. What if I did try to get the gun, would he stop me?

"No I'm not." Yes I am.

"Then do it." He picks up the gun and takes my hand. He closes it around the gun and points it to his heart. "I-I can't."

"Because you're scared?" I don't move or say anything. All I do is watch him watch me.

"Do it if you aren't scared."

"Come on, I deserve it. Just do it." I stare at his chest while I contemplate my choices. If I shoot him, it won't benefit me much. If I don't shoot him, he might shoot me.

I clench my jaw.

"Okay, on the count of three. One," He starts and I don't know what I'm going to do but I put my finger near the trigger.

"Two," I stare at his chest. Can I kill someone? I know I can because it's what I'm trained to do but can I kill someone that hasn't done anything wrong and has just pissed me off?

"Three," When this is said I've made my decision. A few moments of silence settle between us and it's interrupted with his laughter. "I knew you couldn't do it, your nothing but a-" I cut him off by shooting him in his right leg. He screams and starts yelling incoherently. I smirk and set the gun down.

"Don't worry, it's just a flesh wound." I say with a smirk before I take a swig from the bottle of scotch, give Klaus the finger, and walk out of the office.

I glance around and see Elena sleeping in a chair. My eyebrows raise. What is she doing here? And how much of that did she hear? I know she's actually sleeping and not pretending so I know she didn't hear me shoot Klaus.

"Elena... Elena, sweetheart, wake up." She begins to stir and grins upon seeing me. She shocks me by wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me. "I'm so glad that you're okay." I chuckle and kneel between her legs.

"What are you doing here? It's really late." I question her. Why was she walking around this late at night? "I was worried about you. But your lucky I came here instead of staying at the Eiffel Tower. Who knows what could've happened to me." my eyes grow wide in fear. "Yeah, I don't know what I'd do if something ever happened to you." She licks her lips and I follow it with my eyes. God, she gets me all worked up over the littlest things.

"Come on, I'll take you home." I stand up and take her hand and we walk outside together.

"Where are we going?" She asks me and I roll my eyes, obviously I'm taking her home. "I'm taking you home."

"No, I want to go to the Eiffel Tower, I have something to show you." I sigh, how can I say no to her when I stood her up? "I guess I do owe you for being so late."

"Better late than never."

"But technically I'm not late, I never showed up." I reply with my voice laced in despair.

"It's okay." She squeezes my hand.

* * *

><p>"Okay, close your eyes." My brows raise but I do as she asks. She starts leading me somewhere. I feel like I'm going to fall but I trust her.<p>

"Alright, you can look now." I slowly open my eyes and stare at a checkered blanket with an unlit candle in the middle. There are rose petals everywhere and a picnic basket. Once I take everything in I stare at her. I cannot believe she did all of this, maybe she isn't breaking up from me.

"You did all of this for me?" I ask in disbelief.

"Of course." She says nonchalantly.

"Thank you." My eyes become glassy and I hate myself for almost crying.

"Sit down, we need to talk." I get worried. I've been dreading this conversation all day. We sit across from each other and I can't help but fidget. She looks just as nervous as I feel. She takes my hands in hers and takes a deep breath. She looks me in the eye and says,

"I miss you when I'm not with you. When I'm not with you all I do is think about you. When I think about you I just want to be with you. And when I'm with you it's like all of my dreams have come true. I love you Damon Salvatore and I can't picture my life without you." I'm absolutely speechless. She loves me. She really loves me and I love her.

"I-" I'm about to tell her I love her too but she cuts me off. "If it's going to be something that will hurt me then don't say it and just get up and leave." I stare at her and mentally smirk, I'll mess with her a little bit. I stand up, but instead of walking away, I walk towards her.

"I love you too Elena Gilbert," I kneel down in front of her.

"I'd be lost without you." I say right before I capture her lips in mine.

I pull back and lean my forehead against hers. "I bet you thought I was going to leave you huh?" She rolls her eyes. "Yes. You better not ever make me feel like that again." I chuckle right before I kiss her again. I can't believe she loves me too.

* * *

><p>AN So please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter :D And sorry again for the wait, I know I said I'd update in a few days and it's been like a month :/ But I did sorta make up for it with a somewhat longish chapter :D Oh and here are the translations:

Grayson: Why is he here? - **Pourquoi est-il ici?**

Miranda: What, you still don't like him? - **Quoi, vous n'avez toujours pas comme lui?**

Grayson: I just can't stand watching him touch Elena. - **Je ne peux pas se regarder le toucher Elena.**

Miranda: I know, you hate seeing her grow up. But you need to eventually let her go. She needs to leave the nest sometime. - **Je sais, vous détestez la voyant grandir. Mais vous avez besoin pour finalement laisser partir. Elle a besoin de quitter le nid quelque part.**

Grayson: I know. - **Je sais.**

Klaus: Bullshit. - **Connerie**

Song: Two Is Better Than One by Boys Like Girls ft. Taylor Swift


	9. Chapter 8: Us Against The World

A/N Thanks so much for reviewing! :D Thank you _Delenaalwaysandforever _for helping me! :D

Disclaimer: _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

Chapter 8: Us Against The World-

**If we see the last day and they say we gotta go to war**

**I'll be fighting with you, baby**

**Cuz I know if I'm falling, you won't let me hit the ground**

**If the boat is sinking, I know you won't let me drown**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Damon's POV

I finally pulled away from Elena after we've been kissing for what seems like hours. We both seem breathless and I chuckle. I stand up and grab her by the hand to pull her to her feet.

"It's late, I should take you home." She shakes her head in protest. "I'm not even tired." I chuckle when she yawns. She rolls her eyes and starts walking with me. I stick my left hand in my pocket while I hold hers with my right.

I'm fingering the little black box the entire time. Is it too soon to propose? No, she doesn't have to leave with me, I'd come back.

"So, I'm really sorry I got you in trouble." I scoff. "You did not get me in trouble. I got myself in trouble. I'm the one that ditched more of the training. I'm the one that-"

"Because you wanted to be with me." She tells me exasperated. I roll my eyes. "Elena, I love you. I would have done all that stuff even if you didn't love me back." She grins and blushes. She turns and unlocks the gate and I walk her to her door.

We just stand there and it's now or never. If I don't propose and tell her I'm leaving, then I won't have the balls to do it later.

"So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?" Elena asks and I take a deep breath. She smiles and kisses me lightly on the cheek and turns to go inside but I grab her by the arm. I gulped before saying,

"I'm not sure about most things in my life. The only part I am sure of is the part I share with you." Her eyes are wide and she's searching my face for something that I'm unsure of.

"My dad is a horrible father but he taught me one thing, if you love something, set it free. If it comes back it's yours, if it doesn't, it never was." Her eyes show how scared she is and I swear I can hear a heartbeat but I'm pretty sure it's mine.

"What are you saying?" She asks and her voice cracks. I take another deep breath and pull the box out of my pocket and open it.

"I'm saying that I want to marry you, but I'm leaving soon. And I want you to know that I'll be back." Her eyes widen as she stares at the engagement ring. It's an Edwardian ring with an old European cut diamond that weighs 1.70 carats. It's set in an elegant platinum ring with a delicate, rounded band. The ring is from 1915. It belonged to my deceased grandmother. She left it for me.

"Of course I'll marry you!" She hugs me and kisses me all over my face before settling on my lips. I pull away for air but her lips don't leave my skin. "I'm sorry that I didn't ask for your fathers permission, but time is limited for me." She stops her kisses and stares at my face. "Um, do you want to come inside with me. You can spend the night." I smirk. I'm pretty sure that's her way of coming on to me.

"I'd love to." She grins sheepishly and takes my hand to lead me inside.

Once in her bedroom she bites her lip. She's so adorable when she's nervous. Well, she's adorable all the time. Maybe I'll take the pressure off her and make the first move.

I walk towards her until I'm directly in front of her. "I love you," She's about to respond when I capture her lips in a loving, yet passionate kiss.

She automatically grabs me by my hair and I lift her up to carry her -bridal style- to the bed. I lay her down and hold my weight above her on my forearms. I stare down at her while I brush her hair off her face. "I love you too." She finally whispers. And with that, I kiss her while inching her dress slowly upwards.

Her breathing is labored and I'm shaking with excitement and anticipation. I've dreamed of this moment for so long.

I toss the dress behind me and sit back to stare at her wonderful body. She has a peach pink colored cotton backed satin bra on. It's not the sexiest bra ever made, but she makes it look so good! Her same colored panties have an elastic waist with embroidery and lace. It's beautiful, she's beautiful. She's perfect.

After saving her image to memory, I unbutton my shirt and toss it somewhere on the floor. I kiss her and push my pants to the floor. She's moaning into my mouth and all I can think about is how much I love her.

I reluctantly break the kiss but I don't break eye contact as I begin to undress her further.

She pushes my boxers off and onto the floor and I kiss her before I begin to kiss and suck my way down to her breasts.

I begin teasing her nipples by sucking, licking, kissing, and lightly biting on them. Nothing except moans come out of her mouth.

My hand moves to her legs to gently spread them, exposing her wet center. I use my fingers to bring her to her first orgasm, ever.

"Oh God!" She yells, she's literally shaking and I smirk but it disappears when I remember we're in her room, her parents and brother are right down the hall.

"You have to try to stay quiet. I don't want your parents or brother to catch us." She just nods as she tries to regulate her breathing. I kiss her forehead and grab my swollen member and rub it against her. I groan, she's so wet. And probably unbearably tight.

God, and it's going to hurt her. I stare at her face and I see myself in her beautiful brown orbs. I look distraught.

"What's wrong? Do you want to stop?" She whispers and I chuckle. "No, but it's going to hurt." I push myself in until the head of my cock is against the hymen. I stare at her face and I swear I'll cry if she does.

I can't believe I'm the person who's taking her virginity, something so special and she's giving it to me. And what am I giving her? Pain. And possibly a lifetime of regret.

Oh God, what if she actually regrets it afterward? What if it isn't the slightest bit enjoyable for her?

Alright, get yourself together Damon. If she doesn't like it or if it hurts too much, she'll tell you. I nod to myself before telling Elena,

"I'm going to do it okay? And then I'll wait to let you adjust but if you don't want to continue, just tell me, okay?" She nods but I can tell she's scared. She honestly looks frightened.

I hold my breath and push all the way in. I tense as she sucks in a breath and I watch as her face turns red and then her eyes go wide and I feel like I'm having a heart attack.

"How do you feel?" She purses her lips and releases a breath. "Um, it stings. And sorta burns." She starts to push me off and I'm out of her and standing up in three seconds flat. She searches the room in horror.

"What? What's wrong?" I ask frantically. "I have to pee!" I chuckle and her head snaps up. She glares at me and walks near me to pick up my discarded shirt.

"What's so funny?" She demands. "I heard that that's kinda how it feels."

"Well, I'm not taking any chances." She begins to button up my shirt and it fits her like an extremely short dress. And I'm not sure if we're continuing or not. I kinda want to get dressed, it wouldn't look good if her parents -or Jeremy- came in here and found me naked. It wouldn't be a good thing if they found me in here either way.

She walks out of the room and I glance at her bed to find blood. I want to kill myself.

I don't know how long I've been standing around but she comes back and her face is really red. "What's wrong?" She chews on her lower lip and sits on the edge of the bed after closing the door.

"I didn't have to pee. But it feels like I do. And I feel weird, but I don't want to stop." I purse my lips. This is the most awkward situation I've ever been in. But in the end, it'll all be worth it. I sit beside her on the bed and try not to think about the blood stains on her sheets.

"So-" She cuts me off by climbing in my lap and kissing me. My body responds faster than I realize what's going on.

She moves her hips in a circular motion and I groan. God, I don't want her to stop. She starts to unbutton the shirt without breaking the kiss.

I stop her movements and pull the shirt apart, making the buttons fly all over the room. We both ignore it and continue kissing.

Her lips taste like honey. So sweet. And they are so soft, like rose petals. She's the perfect flower, sweet, soft, delicate, and beautiful.

She pushes me flat on my back and lays on top of me as we continue with our passionate kissing.

I flip us over and line myself up with her opening. I kiss her as I slowly thrust in.

God, she's so tight, that it's like trying to stick your finger in a hole made by a thumbtack.

But it feels so good!

I slowly pull out until just the head is in and thrust all the way back in. She moans and I almost come undone right then and there, I've never heard anything more sexy in my entire life! I can't wait until she moans my name, hopefully she'll save that for later, I'm nowhere near done.

I pick up the pace with my thrusting until we are both moaning.

"I love you so much...so so much." I lay kisses all over her face and she cups my face and stares at my face and a content smile forms on her face.

"I love you toooo," She begins but ends up moaning at the end.

"Ah, Damon! Don't stop! I'm so-" She starts getting loud so I silence her with a kiss. I can't really blame her, it's taking a lot of concentration to not be loud.

"Elena," I moan her name as I feel my own orgasm nearing. I hope we have ours at the same time, that'll be so, I don't know, sensual? Yeah, it'll be very sensual.

I kiss her as my orgasm hits me like a freight train. Hers hit at that same moment and since I was still kissing her, I silenced her yells. She was still loud, so imagine how it would've been.

I pull out and lay beside her. I pull her into my arms and cover us with a blanket.

"I love you, I can't wait until this war is over so I can hurry up and come back to you," I kiss tieback of her neck and she turns so that we're facing each other. She looks determined, about what? I don't have the slightest clue.

"I love you. And that's why I'm coming with you." I nod and close my eyes as I try to go to sleep.

My eyes snap open when I realize what she just said.

"What?" She gives a single nod and kisses the tip of my nose. "If you don't want me to come just say the word and I'll be out of your life, for good." What kind of conversation is this? We just made love, and she wants to give me an ultimatum? I already know the answer, but still...

"Elena, of course I want you to come with me. Just make sure your family doesn't hate me and everything will be fine." She smiles and gives me a chaste kiss before placing her head on my chest.

I stroke her hair as her breathing evens out and sleep overcomes her.

I lean back and close my eyes. Mrs. Elena Salvatore. It suits her.

* * *

><p>AN So, there's one more chapter and then an epilogue... I've never written this kind of scene in a guys perspective so please tell me if I did an okay job or not...

Song: Us Against The World by Christina Milian


	10. Chapter 9: I Will Remember You

A/N So, this is the final chapter... All that's left is an epilogue :) Enjoy! ;)

Disclaimer: _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

Chapter 9: I Will Remember You-

**I'm so tired, but I can't sleep**

**Standing on the edge of something much too deep**

**It's funny how we feel so much**

**But cannot say a word**

**We are screaming inside, but we can't be heard**

**But I will remember you**

**Will you remember me?**

•

•

•

Elena's POV

I woke up and looked around my bedroom, Damon was gone. Actually, any sign that Damon had been there was gone. The only thing that could prove last night wasn't a dream was the blood stains on my sheets.

I get up and get my things ready to take a shower. Today was going to be a long day.

* * *

><p>I slowly walk down the stairs and into the kitchen, my parents and Jeremy are at the table eating breakfast.<p>

"We decided to start without you, I hope you don't mind sweetie." My mom tells me and I shake my head and take a seat. "Um, there's actually something I need to tell you guys." My dad put his fork down and stared at me, it's like he knows what I'm about to say.

"Well?" I take a deep breath and begin, "Well, Damon proposed to me last night,"

"That's wonderful sweetie!" My mom exclaimed. My dad looked like he was going to have a heart attack. And Jeremy looked a little sad. "Without asking me?"

"He wanted to, but he didn't have enough time. He's leaving tomorrow and well um I want to go with him." My parents shared a shocked look and Jeremy got up and hugged me.

"I'm going to miss you sis, I love you and I'm really happy for you." My eyes fill with tears and I return the hug. "I love you too and you already know I'm going to miss you."

"I can't believe my little girl is getting married and leaving the country." My mother gushed. "I don't want any grandchildren for at least ten years." My dad said as he came over and hugged me. I laugh, he would want me to wait to have sex. I'm glad he doesn't know I already let Damon deflower me.

"You have nothing to worry about dad, I'm not planning for children anytime soon." He kisses my forehead and wipes his eyes.

I can't believe I'm leaving my parents to get married and not only am I leaving their house, I'm going to another continent.

"I love you guys so much and I'll always love you. Don't forget that. I'll write all the time, don't worry. And I'll also visit as much as possible." My mom joined the hug and Jeremy shook his head before also joining in the group hug.

"Are you leaving tomorrow or are you going to wait to leave." My dad asks when we all break away from the hug. I bite my lip before answering,

"I'm leaving with him, tomorrow." He frowns. "Then I better help you pack." I give a small laugh and nod. I don't know how I'm going to be without my family but hopefully I'll be okay.

Actually, I know I'll be okay because I'll be with Damon. The love of my life. Forever and ever. Till death do us part.

I smile and enjoy the last breakfast I'll have with my family, as a Gilbert at least.

* * *

><p>AN Alright, I know this was really short, and probably OOC.. and I was really upset at how Grayson reacted, I wanted him to be a little more upset but he wanted to be happy for Elena and Damon. This shouldn't even be considered a chapter, it's so short, but what are you gonna do? Anyway, please review! :D

Song: I Will Remember You by Sarah Mclachlan, Seamus Egan, and Dave Merenda


	11. Chapter 10: Epilogue

A/N Here's the epilogue it's pretty short, :) It's four years in the future...

Disclaimer: _**I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**_

Chapter 10: Epilogue-

"There are two sorts of romantics: those who love, and those who love the adventure of loving"

•

•

•

Elena's POV

"Mommy, can you tell me the story about you and daddy again?" Elena glances down at her three year old daughter; Emily and smiles. She never gets tired of telling her the story. And Emily never gets tired of listening to it.

"How about I tell it to you when it's time for bed?" She nods her head enthusiastically and hugs Elena.

"Okay mommy. I love you so so much! And I love you too," Emily says in a baby voice to Elena's huge stomach. "I love you too and so does the baby." Emily grins and hugs Elena's stomach.

Damon walks into the room in that instant and picks up Emily. "Hey cupcake, were you a good girl for mommy today?" Emily purses her lips and scrunched her brows together before nodding. "Yep." He chuckles and kisses her on the cheek since she turned her head.

She starts laughing when he begins tickling her. She's kicking and trying to get out of his grasp but he doesn't let her go or stop his movements. Tears form in her eyes and he finally stops and holds her so they're eye level.

"Are you going to give me a kiss now?" Emily stubbornly shakes her head and Damon quirks a brow before going back to tickling her.

"Okay okay okay! I'll give you a kiss! I'll give you a kiss!" He stops his movements and she quickly kisses him but wipes her lips afterwards and he pouts and pretends to be hurt.

"Don't wipe it off." She sees his hands move and she quickly gives him another kiss. He chuckles and sets her down. She runs out of the room and Damon takes that time to greet his wife.

"Hi." He squats down to her level and gives her a chaste kiss. "Hi. I missed you." He kisses her belly and gives her a smirk. "Not nearly as much as I missed you." She kisses him again. "You're right,"

"I am?" He looks hurt and she grins. "Yep, I missed you way more." He rolls his eyes and kisses her again, with passion while Emily runs back into the room,

"I wiped it off!" He turns to stare at her with a fake shocked expression. "What? I'm gonna get you for that!" She screams and runs out while Damon chases her. Elena chuckles and places her hands on her stomach.

Damon comes back in a moment later.

"So, I ran into Stefan today, and I invited him over for dinner."

"Well, you better get cooking then." He smirks knowingly and gives her one more kiss before leaving the room. He picks up Emily as she's on her way in and puts her on his shoulders.

Elena sometimes wonders how things would have been if she never met Stefan. Would she still have met Damon? Probably not. But she's so glad she did.

She couldn't ask for anything else, her life is nearly perfect. She's still close with her parents and especially her brother.

Jeremy spends summers with her and in September, her, Damon, and Emily all spend a few days with her parents in Paris.

Grayson even likes Damon now. Probably because her dad knows he's sticking around, forever.

**THE END!**

* * *

><p>AN what did you guys think? I'm really gonna miss this story and all of your reviews! ;) lol, but I hope you all read my other stories! :D Like my newest one: Sisters At War, it's about Elena and Katherine being twins and fighting over Damon. And also my favorite story, Get The Party Started, but you guys should already know what that one's about ;) lol Please review! And everyone that reads my stories that has never reviewed, please please review! At least once! XD Thank you all sooooo much for reading!


End file.
